Promises of a Demon
by Seibaha no Tada
Summary: I will die to protect you... Kakashi has always hid his past from others but what happens when it comes back to haunt him?What will he do when they realise what he really is and will he be able to stop a great evil? Demon Kakashi COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Promise

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Enemy two-a-clock!" Kakashi started sprinting towards that direction with the now reunited team 7.

Kakashi watched as his three students, now jounin and true shinobi, chase down an S-ranked fugitive. He felt a sense of pride wash through his veins.

"_Obito, Rin, Sensei… they are just like you…" _he thought as they made their way into a dark cave.

"MUAHHAHAAHA! Once I get the black crystal it'll be all over for you meddling ninja!" the criminal laughed as his voice echoed in the darkness of the cave.

" _Black crystal? What's that? Oh No! ..."_ Kakashi remembered and suddenly realised where he was.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! We have to stop him!"

"Like Duh sensei, this mission will be easy!" Naruto exclaimed.

Just as Kakashi was about to voice out his concern a sickening cackle echoed through the pit.

" You're too late! I have the black crystal! The crystal that the Great Demons Hikuryo and Seibaha died to seal away! Their power will be mine!"

" No way! Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as a blue orb of swirling chakra started forming in his hand. He dashed towards the man in full brute force.

"NO! Naruto stop!" Kakashi shouted but it was too late. The orb of energy had collided into the shocked ninja's belly. The Black Crystal that glistened in his hand flew through the air.

As if in slow motion, the crystal smashed into the hard cold floor, shattering into a million pieces. Naruto's eyes were in shock, his bright blue eyes widened at the sight that was in front of him.

Silence, **it** was deafening. Cold, **it** made the ninja's shiver.

Screams, wails, pain, hate, evil, greed, revenge. This was **it**.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stand in shock as the giant black creature appeared from the broken crystal. It's smoky dark form seemed to be in screaming in pain and anger. It had two bottomless dark pits as eyes, staring into the young shinobi's souls. It was hungry, trapped from reality, longing for young souls to replenish its own lifeless being.

Just as quick as it appeared, it vanished, dispersed into the damp cave air. In the dust, a mighty white wolf stood. It was snarling, its fur was shiny, with hints of red and black flames covering them. It looked ghostly, as its fur danced in an unearthly light.

"No…" Kakashi rasped, his breath was uneven, shock had penetrated his mind, and he stood there staring at the beast as it leaped at the Copy Ninja's. The wolf's ghastly body went in Kakashi's masked mouth. He couldn't breathe. The air in his lungs was replaced with the wolf's chakra. Kakashi doesn't realise but he screams in agony, hands clutching his throat as his leg buckle and he falls to his knees. His eyesight is blurred at the sight of the mist entering his mouth. In an instant it ends, the wolf now inside his body. He welcomes the darkness as it provided comfort to the pain that now pulsed through his entire body.

The three ninja, rush to their sensei's side, adrenalin from the events that occurred still pumping.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" they shouted, worry hinted in their voices.

" He's unconscious! Naruto! Sasuke! We need to get him back to Konoha! NOW!" Sakura blurted out orders. The two boys started lifting their lifeless sensei's body, hurriedly rushing towards their home. Each of them kept silent, wondering what had happened to their sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

Promise 2

Kakashi awakened to the smell of medicine and the sound of monitoring machines. He kept his heavy eyelids closed, his entire body felt numb.

" You awake huh? Stop pretending."

"_That voice…it must be…"_

Kakashi opened his eyes, the blinding white hospital ceiling is the first to greet him. "Tsunade-sama…" he tries to get up but his body feels to weak.

"Brat, what did you get yourself into this time? Look at yourself! You're a mess!" the woman shouted at him.

Kakashi couldn't help but snicker, it was fun making the Hokage mad. Then it hit him.

"How's my team?" he croaked, his throat felt like they were fried but he still tried to speak.

"Always putting your team first…they're fine except that their worried sick about you. I would be more about you." Tsunade mumbled irritated.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Konoha's orange ninja burst through the doors along with a pink haired girl and raven haired boy.

"What happened to you back there? You suddenly screamed and then the ghost- YOUCH!" a fist fell onto Naruto blond head.

"Quiet you baka! This is a hospital! Besides Kakashi sensei doesn't need you blabbering mouth right now!" The pink haired girl remarked as she sent a death glare towards her blond team mate.

"What happened?" the Uchiha boy asked the silver haired man.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, my head's pretty hazy and…" the man in the bed started breathing raspy again. His student's looked at him with worry as he started breathing normally again.

" Questions later. The three of you get out of this room. Kakashi needs rest and you, Hatake, have some explaining to do." Tsunade ordered as all of them left the room.

"Sensei! Don't worry we'll be back later!" Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi inwardly smiled but he knew he was in deep trouble. He closed his eyes, worry causing him unease. He knew what had happened to him but was it right to tell them?

He didn't know what to do and he wished that he could return to the dreamless sleep before but memories kept running in his head.

_Obito… Rin… Sensei… What do I do?_

* * *

"What do we do now? Ahhh Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement as his two teammates sighed at his behaviour. The three young shinobi were walking through the village but there was no one to be seen.

"Hmmm? Where's everyone?" Naruto asked out loud. The three felt the tension around them and set out to investigate. Sasuke activated his sharingan and scanned the area.

"There! There's a huge mass of chakra coming from the forest's edge!" He said. The three quickly went into action and jumped from roof to roof.

The villagers were cheering. Some were even shedding tears of joy. The whole village was at the border. The three jounin's stared wide eyed. The sight in front of them was impossible to them.

_Could this really be?..._


	3. Chapter 3

Promise 3

They were everywhere, the dead shinobi and villagers. They were standing there, reunited with their living loved ones.

Naruto stared at his family. _Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya… Father…Mother…Ero-sennin…_

Sasuke stared at his family. _Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi… Father…Mother…Brother…_

Tears, they fell and streaked on all the shinobi's faces. All around them were the people they missed and loved.

"No way…" Naruto stared in shock. A blond man, tomato haired woman and white haired man smiled at him. " Hello naruto…"

"Am I going insane?" Sasuke rasped. His family smiled back at him, "Sasuke…"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came bursting into the Hokage's office.

"What is it Shizune? Can't you see I'm busy?" the Hokage muttered angrily.

"It's urgent! The village, it's-"

"Hello Tsunade…"

"Sarutobi sensei…Nawaki…"

* * *

Kakashi lay in his hospital bed. He could hear the loud cheers of the people outside.

_So… it's started…looks like I messed up a lot huh? Hikuryo…_

* * *

The village was celebrating their reunion with their dead loved ones. The Shinobi were telling stories of their past. The village was happy.

Naruto was slurping away ramen with his family. Jiraiya went to pay a visit to Tsunade.

"So… son, how's it going?" Minato asked, ruffling his son's blond hair.

"Father… I can't believe you're really here…" Naruto rubbed his eyes as tears were threatening to fall again.

The reunited family hugged, they were too happy, finally together after going through so much.

"So dad…"

* * *

The Raven haired boy didn't know how to react, his family took slow steps towards him.

They hugged him. Even his stoic father.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke, we shouldn't meddled with the peace in Konoha." Sasuke's father sobbed into his son's shoulders. His mother followed suit. Itachi closed his eyes, tears flowed down them. They felt relieved of their life's burden, they were given a second chance to explain themselves.

"It doesn't matter, we're together again." The boy embraced his family as they stood there, sharing their warmth together as a family.

"So dad…"

* * *

A boy with orange goggles held the hand of a girl with brown hair and purple face markings. They walked through the bustling streets of Konoha.

"I don't recognise any of the streets!" Obito cried out loud as he was confused with how the roads had changed.

"Obito, I'm sure we'll find Kakashi!" Rin exclaimed, thrilled to see her team mate.

"I wonder how he looks like! He must look hideous!" Obito laughed as the two went in search of the famed Copy Ninja.

* * *

_Well, well, I never thought I'd be seeing this again… fate sure loves playing with my life._

Kakashi pondered as he fingered a kunai with a red ribbon tied to it. The tips of the red ribbon appeared as if they were burning flames.

_I'm sorry for lying… Minato, Rin, Obito, Tsunade, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Jiraiya, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto… forgive me…_


	4. Chapter 4

Promise 4

A week had passed since the mysterious occurrence. The streets of Konoha returned to their normal state of affairs.

Kakashi walked around the place, getting used to the sight of the people who were once dead. His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

_Obito, Rin, Sensei…_

He hadn't met the people he missed and visited every day at the memorial stone. He was on his way to the Ramen stand Ichiraku to meet all of them. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of meeting his regrets, the regrets of his past. He was late. He knew and he didn't have the excuse of the memorial stone since the people he cared for were breathing. It was hard to take.

"Kakashi-Sensei you're late!" Naruto shouted. His voice snapped Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Gomen-Gomen, you see I got lost on the path of life…" Kakashi gave his signature eye-crinkle and waved to his students.

"Hello Kakashi." Kakashi stared at his sensei. His goofy smile was plastered on his face, Kakashi couldn't express how much he had actually missed his sensei.

"KAKA-SENSEI! This is my dad! He's the fourth Hokage ya know? I'm gonna be a stronger and cooler ninja than him! Dattebayo!" Everyone couldn't help but smile, even Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi! Is that really you!" Kakashi turned towards the voice, right in front of him were the friends he truly cared for, Obito and Rin, his comrades.

"HAH! You're late!" Obito pointed at Kakashi who was twice his height. Kakashi stared at his friends, they were smiling at him, smiles he missed and reminded him of his failure.

"Obito…Rin…" Kakashi murmured softly. His eyes softened but no tears came to his one grey eye.

"Sensei, so these are your team mates? They told me everything about you! You were a genin at 5?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile, he was reunited with everyone he cared for.

* * *

"WHAT!"

The sound of a table being punched hard boomed inside the Hokage's office. Tsunade stood at her table fuming with anger.

"There have reports of a growing mass of dark chakra in the forest Hokage-sama. We believe it is related to the S-ranked criminal Kabuto Yakushi as he was last seen on the latest scout. The members on that scout were Bird, Tiger and Hawk." An ANBU operative in a mask said without emotion.

"Dark Chakra? Kabuto?" Tsunade wondered.

"Get me Kakashi Hatake and his team. This is an urgent matter!" tsunade ordered the ANBU who bowed and disappeared instantly.

_What's happening?_

* * *

Kakashi and his team were walking back to their homes when suddenly the ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, your presence is needed in the Hokage's office immediately." With that said, the mysterious ABU disappeared again in a poof.

"HUH? Why do we have missions during a time like this?" Naruto whined.

"Hn." Sasuke silently agreed.

"TEME! It's gotta be important if Tsunade-sama wants to see us urgently. Anyways, don't you always complain that there aren't enough missions for us?" Sakura hit the boy in the head, much to the amusement of her sensei and Naruto's parents.

"Going on mission's? Well, you better get going! I wouldn't want to be on Tsunade's bad side…" Minato shuddered remembering what Tsunade did to him when he was caught doing Jiraiya's dirty work for him.

"Well see you later!" The young jounin's and their sensei waved and left for the Hokage tower. The people they left behind made silent prayers…

_Be careful…_


	5. Chapter 5

Promise 5

The four ninja started their journey through the forest. They leapt gracefully from tree branch to tree branch.

"This mission is gonna be boring! It's a scouting mission!" Naruto complained.

"Yes it is but it's strange that there's dark chakra growing" Sasuke replied.

"More of all its related to Kabuto." Sakura stated bluntly, remembering the creepy snake man.

_This is going to be bad. I can't drag the three of them into my problems. I need to do this myself. _Kakashi thought as he remembered Tsunade's orders.

"_There has been a growing amount of dark Chakra in the woods lately outside the cave of your recent mission. It might be related to the S-ranked criminal Kabuto Yakakushi. Your mission is to scout the area and report to me of your findings on this strange phenomenon. I have a feeling that this is related to the resurrection of the dead people." Tsunade stated._

_The shinobi in the room kept quiet and pondered on the strange happenings that occurred in merely a short week._

"_Kakashi, find out the cause of the dark chakra and report to me if there are any reasons behind them. Kakashi?"_

_The four of them stared at their silver haired sensei and friend. It was peculiar that the usually attentive jounin was staring blankly at the floor, deep in thought._

_The man sensed the glares and ignored them. "Yes Tsunade-sama." The blond haired woman raised an eyebrow to the jounin's behaviour but raised no comment._

"_Dismissed."_

"We're near. I can see the dark chakra." Sasuke explained, his crimson eyes gazing sternly.

They approached a clearing. There was a large blue lake amongst the lush green of the field and dense forest. It appeared like a mirror, the sun's bright reflection on it. The team approaches slowly.

"There's a massive amount of dark chakra here." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"How can that be, this whole place looks normal." Sakura inquired.

"I don't know, the chakra, its dispersed and all around us."

"Hey guys isn't this the place outside the cave of our last mission?" Naruto pointed out.

The memory was revisited and they shuddered at the thought of the ghostly beast.

"Behind you!" Sasuke shouted as he threw a kunai with an explosive tag towards the bushes behind them.

BOOOOM! The sound echoed through the forest, dust flew everywhere. The ninjas stood guard, ready for an attack.

"So you noticed me after all, Sasuke…" a murderous voice whispered in the tense atmosphere.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted as the dust cleared.

The voice hissed in pleasure. "oh Sasuke, what a rash Uchiha you are, I would love to play with you right now but I have matters to attend to…"

"There's no way you're taking Sasuke back! I won't let you!" Naruto shouted as his fists clenched.

"Aaahhh, the kyubi holder, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was important to me, but that was the past, I have eyes on something else…"

"What the hell are you talking about you sick snake!" Naruto's temper was rising. "Stop it Naruto! Keep calm. He's playing with you!" Kakashi reminded Naruto.

"Hehe, I think I find this intriguing. Naruto, would you like to know what I found out about the dark crystal? I find them rather interesting."

_What does he mean? What does he want? Naruto, Sasuke and Sakure pondered._

Kakashi felt cold sweat slide down his face. His gaze was stern and his uncovered sharingan eye scanned the area frantically.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Call for backup!"

"Well, it seems that your SENSEI knows more about it than I do. Isn't that right Kakashi?"

Kakashi's students stared at him in shock. What did Kabuto want with Kakashi?

"Naruto… did you know that your sensei is a…"


	6. Chapter 6

Promise 6

The sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air. Kakashi charged towards the tree and his chidori broke through the trunk and hit Kabuto in the heart.

"demon…" The words slipped through Kabuto's lips just before he poofed away.

_Kage Bunshin!_

"Demon?" the three ninja said out loud in unision. They were shocked.

_A demon? Does that mean Kaka-sensei is a jinchuuriki like me? Naruto wondered._

_That's not possible… Kakashi is human, there's no way, this is nonsense! But Kakashi reacted to it…Sasuke thought._

_Kakashi Sensei is a demon? Like Naruto and Gaara? Sakura pondered._

_Damn you Kabuto…_

"Heh, frustrated eh? Kakashi… you have the powers of a demon…and immortality…"

Kakashi ignored Kabuto and withdrew his hand from the trunk and shouted towards his students: "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Stay on guard!"

"Hai!" They stuttered still shocked at what Kabuto had revealed about their sensei. Sakura grabbed a flasher and threw it into the sky. It burst into a bright light.

Kabuto stepped out of the bushes and face the four ninja.

"Well, I'll get right into business…"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! A distress call from Kakashi's team!" Shizune burst through the room.

"What? Get me Gai, Asuma and Kurenai's team here right now!" Tsunade blurted.

"Right away!"

_If Kakashi's team need help, it must be serious. I'll have to send my most rusted shinobi to stop whatever problems are going on. Damn this dark chakra! I've read in some scrolls that this chakra is extremely powerful and comparing it to the kyuubi's chakra, its just… Just please be alright…_

* * *

"Where is my eternal rival? My youthful friends Asuma and Kurenai! How nice to see you! The power of youth has reunited us together to blossom in happiness!" Gai continued his speech of youth as Asuma and Kurenai sighed inwardly.

"GAI! ASUMA! KURENAI! YOU'RE NEEDED IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE NOW! GET YOUR TEAMS!" Shizune shouted out to them as she ran towards them, stumbling and out of breath.

"What's the hurry Shizune? Can't you see the bright shining sun on this beautiful day?" Gai remarked.

"No time…Kakashi's team…Huff…huff in trouble…" Shizune panted as she tried regaining her normal breathing.

"WHAT! My eternal rival is in distress! WE MUST ACT SOON! LET"S GO!" Gai exclaimed as he dragged the shocked Asuma and Kurenai racing towards the Hokage tower.

"What's the commotion?"

Shizune turned her head to see two bright blue orbs staring back her black ones.

"Yondaime…"Shizune started blurting out all the commotion in one breath.

"Woah, slow down, it's alright. C'mon Obito, Rin, let's go see if we can help."

"Yeah! We're gonna save Kakashi's butt!" Obito cheered, thinking he had gotten a chance to make his team mate look bad.

"Is he alright?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Well, we'll know once we get to the tower!"

They all made their way to the Hokage tower as well, leaving Shizune with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

_He's going after them too? What went wrong…Shizune sighed and realized that she was left in the dust by everyone. _

* * *

"Yo Tsunade! How's it going?" Jiraiya asked as he came in through the window.

Tsunade kept quiet. Jiraiya looked at her face and saw that it was fool of concern and worry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Just then all our teams, team Minato, team Asuma, team Kurenai, team Gai burst through the office.

"My most respected Hokage! What is it that needs us to help?" Gai said.

_Gai…he's still the same as before_… all of them thought.

"Why are there so many of you here? I only requested 3 teams, Minato what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked glaring him suspiciously.

"Well, Tsunade-sama…" Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Kakashi's my student and I'm just as worried as you are…"

"I'm in no mood for excuses."

The ninjas in the room were shocked. Their Hokage wasn't this tolerable, it must have been serious.

"Kakashi and his team need help." She said bluntly.

"but why send so many of us?" Kurenai asked.

"It deals with Kabuto…" the ninja's in the room were shocked, Kabuto was supposedly dead. "and also… dark chakra…"

_Dark Chakra?_

Tsunade explained the details to them quickly and they were dismissed. All the ninja were worried about their friends.

_Dark chakra originates from the hate, anger, sorrow and evil of the dead souls, trapped forever. The dark crystal was created by two demons that sealed it away costing them their lives. The dark chakra contains chakra stronger than the 9 bijuu…_

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, please be safe…_


	7. Chapter 7

Promise 7

The 4 backup teams were on their way. Their journey was silent. Their minds worried of their friends.

Sasuke dodged the shurikens and kunais the man in the cloak threw at him. His red eyes saw every movement the rogue ninja threw at him.

"It seems a little unfair, it's 4 against 1. That doesn't really matter anyways…I'll show you what else I found out…" Kabuto said cunningly as he dodged Naruto's shuriken.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Haha now it's 24 against 1!" Naruto cheered as 20 copies of his own appeared.

"**Hmmm…seems like these children are more interesting than they seem Kabuto…**" an unkown voice purred, its voice sounded like a thousand shrieking crows and cats hissing.

_What was that! Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura wondered worriedly._

"Indeed… They'd be playthings to you…" Kabuto replied with a smirk.

_No! This is bad… if __**it's**__ involved…_ Kakashi thought.

Suddenly, dark ghastly figures appeared everywhere, without shape or mass. They surrounded the 4 shinobi who were now separated from each other.

"What?" Naruto shrieked as the figures started destroying all the clones he made with ease.

"Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he blew a giant fireball towards the surrounding figures. The fire went straight through them as they continued to surround the Uchiha. "That's impossible!"

"CHYA!" Sakura's fist collided with the ground as rocks flew and the earth cracked. The creatures were unharmed much to Sakura's worry.

* * *

"Well Kakashi, it's just you and me…" Kabuto whispered as he faced Kakashi. The two were on the lake, glaring at each other in silent hate.

Kakashi just kept quiet. He pulled out a kunai and started charging towards Kabuto when…

"There!" Neji shouted as they neared the lake.

The ninja's saw the destruction around them. "What happened?" Asuma asked.

"**Well, hello… it seems that Kakashi's found some friends over the years eh?"** A dark figure appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" The ninja's asked as more of the ghostly figures appeared.

"**hmm… straightforward human's you are… just like Kakashi…**"

"What do you want with Kakashi?"

"**So he hasn't told you anything about me? What a coward… after seeing me kill his best friend…" **

The ninja's were stunned. What was he talking about?

* * *

Kakashi screamed in agony as a thousand snakes whipped and bit him. His bloodied arms held himself up from collapsing. His breath was raspy and uneven.

"I'd expected more from a demon. Or are you holding back? Don't want your friends and students to see the monster you really are?" Kabuto asked.

Kakashi grunted as he pushed himself up. _I am so weak_… just then a ghastly figure screamed and a giant beam of dark chakra made its way to Kakashi. Kakashi dodged it but just barely, his jounin vest was ripped to shreds.

Kakashi stood on one knee as he was exhausted from fighting so many enemies. He tried calming himself down as Kabuto stood and stared, smirking in pleasure.

"Kabuto… you're taking longer than expected…stop playing… we have things to do…"

The 2 ninjas tuned their heads towards the voice. Kakashi flinched at the sight. All his backup friends were bound by some kind of black chakra.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, worried at seeing that their sensei so badly injured.

Kakashi looked at his friends, none were badly injured.

"**Kakashi… this is between you and me, cooperate and I'll let your friends go… partially unharmed…" **

Kakashi stared at him with anger, rage could be seen in both his eyes. The captive shinobi, were tense, never had they seen the silver haired jounin so angry, it caused the entire atmosphere to become a notch tenser.

"**They don't know who…no…what you are am I right? Would you like me to tell them?"**

"Shut up."

"**I have limits to my patience…"**

With that said, dark chakra surrounded and bound Kakashi tightly and the jounin screamed in agony as the chakra burned his already bleeding wounds.

"KAKASHI!" the worried ninja's shouted as the jounin's head drooped and they heard him gasping for breath.

There was an uneasy silence after that. Kabuto moved uneasily, nervous over the tension that formed between **IT** and Kakashi. Then a voice broke the silence.

"I will kill you…"

The ninja's were shocked at the sight before them…


	8. Chapter 8

Promise 8

A sudden explosion of chakra blinded the captive ninja. They coughed as the dust entered their lungs and irritated their throats.

As the dust cleared, three figures could be seen on the lake.

"Kakashi…"

* * *

The blast could be felt in the village. The villagers were frantic and ran into their homes shutting the doors.

Jiraiya and Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage monument, their faces were extremely serious.

"So that's how powerful the dark chakra is…" Tsunade heard Jiraiya mumble to himself.

"This is dangerous. That chakra is extremely powerful." Tsunade said.

"I need to go there and check it out."

Tsunade closed her eyes as the sannin teleported away.

_Please be alright…_

* * *

Kabuto and IT stood there, smirking at the sight.

There was Hatake Kakashi, his left arm looked like a claw and had red and white chakra burning. His sleeve was burnt away by the chakra and flapped in the wind. The left side of his face was white in the shape of a wolf's skull, like a mask and covered half his face. Wolf fangs were evident on both sides of his face, sticking onto his mask. His silver hair was now much longer and they waved in the wind. Both his eyes were closed. He looked like a monster.

"**So you've finally decide to use your own chakra."**Kabuto smirked evilly.

There was no way that was Kakashi.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Kakashi looked just like when he was in the kyuubi's cloak except that the transformation seemed like it came from his skin, not just a cloak.

The shinobi stared at their comrade wide eyed. Was this the jounin they knew throughout the years?

Kakashi could feel his own white and red chakra pulsing through his veins. It hurt but only because it was in his human body. Kakashi opened his left scarred eye. The whites were a dark black and the red sharingan was spinning furiously. The red face markings appeared like tears on his white left side.

His rage for the ghostly figure grew, the figure that killed his best friend, his people, his soul. His normal arm reached for something in his kunai holster.

Pulling it out slowly, the same red ribboned kunai could be seen. He fingered it with his normal hand and stared at it intently. His gaze then fell towards the 2 enemies. His eyes showed pure rage and at the same time sadness.

He charged at them, the kunai now burning with strong white and red chakra.

* * *

"_Kakashi? Oh there you are! I was wondering where you were! You're gonna be late for the ceremony if you stay too long!" a man in spiky black hair, much like Sasuke's grinned at Kakashi cheerfully. _

_He was the same height as Kakashi. He was dressed in a black coat, the collar folded on the rims of his shoulders. _

"_Something wrong?"_

"_Nothing." A man with silver hair replied indifferently. He was dressed in a white cloak with red flames at the rims, looking like they were really burning. The collar reached up to his nose. (much like the 4__th__ hokage's coat) The masked man sat on the chair fingering the kunai he favoured the most. _

"_There's definitely something wrong with you!"_

"_Hikuryo…"_

"_I get it. You're just nervous about the ceremony, its not everyday you get to become the Akuryo Rida!" (demon leader: like the hokage but with a demon) _

"_it's not that… it's just that I don't think I can take that position…I think you're better suited…"_

"_hmmm…." Hikuryo was deep in thought._

_They were silent for a moment, both deep in thought._

"_You're the one for the job Kakashi."_

_Kakashi was shocked. His best friend had just said that out loud to him,_

"_You're smart and strong, just what the kingdom needs, a good leader."_

"_but…"_

"_No buts! You'll be great! And if you ever need help, I'd be there! I would be there to save your ass!" Hikuryo laughed along with Kakashi who relaxed a little._

"_well, let's go! What are you waiting for?" The black haired man shoved Kakashi through the doors and towards the ceremony but suddenly stopped abruptly._

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Here's a gift, it's a red ribbon to tie on your kunai! I know it's lame but I didn't know what to get you! So I figure that a red ribbon would be cool on your big scythe!"_

"_Thank you…" Kakashi smiled a sincere smile as he tied the fabric around his kunai._

* * *

Kakashi sped towards his enemies in a renewed spirit.

_Hikuryo…_


	9. Chapter 9

Promise 9

_That can't be…Kakashi?_ Jiraiya looked down at the chaos unfolding below him.

A silver haired man and a ghostly creature were fighting at speeds that were unimaginable.

_I've got to help Minato and the others!_

Kakashi drove the kunai through each of the ghostly figures. He only used his left claw that was glowing with chakra, demon chakra.

With each strike the ghostly figures turned liquid and they floated on the water like oil. Soon, there were black stains covering Kakashi's hair, face and clothes.

But there were so many black figures surrounding him.

"**I warned you Kakashi, you'll never be able to kill me, I am not a physical being, I am pure nothingness**…"

Kakashi growled lowly, he stood in a defensive stance as he took in the sheer number he was fighting. The poison from Kabuto's snakes was taking effect. His head felt light and his sight wavered. Kakashi gritted his teeth in frustration, his body still ached from the fight with Kabuto.

"**Kakashi… if you surrender to the poison, we'll let your friends go…"** It said and suddenly extended an arm towards Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke who were frozen in place, unable to move. "**…unless you want them to die!"**

"NO!" Kakashi shouted as he charged towards the extended arm.

Naruto stared wide eyed. He'd expected a hit and to be in a whole lot of pain. There was shadow shading him from the sun.

"Are you guys alright?" Kakashi asked. He was using both arms and was pushing the dark fist of chakra. His arms were burning from the dark chakra and he flinched as it burnt his wounds. He was trying his best to hold off the fist, pushing with his all his might. The ground around his feet cracked and went under the great force. Kakashi was pushed backwards but finally after much effort he stopped the giant force. His breathing was uneven and all the worried ninja's stared at him.

Kakashi turned and peeped over his shoulder. Worried gazes were all he got.

"Kakashi…" someone whispered.

"My rival…"Gai whispered.

"Kakashi-kun…"his two worried teammates said sadly.

Kakashi was gasping for breath, his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead, his arms were tired and shivering slightly but never leaving the force of protecting his comrades from the giant fist.

"**looks like I win."**

Kakashi jerked his head back towards the sound eye widened. Dark chakra slithered onto Kakashi's arms.

"Run! All of you!" Kakashi shouted as the dark chakra started binding him. A part of the fist extended into another claw and was racing towards his students.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Just then Jiraiya jumped and swooped the 3 of them and the claw slammed to the ground.

"JIRAIYA!" the ninja's exclaimed.

Jiraiya looked dropped the three ninja to the area of where the others were. He looked back and saw Kakashi's entire being engulfed by the dark chakra.

"KAKASHI!" the worried ninjas screamed but Jiraiya's face was stern.

The darkness was cold and suffocating. Kakashi's eyes widened in agony as the dark chakra extended towards his face. It was preventing him from breathing. Kakashi wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice. The chakra constricted him further and further till he became unconscious.

The ninjas gasped in worry as the copy ninja's body went limp in the dark chakra. His entire body was now completely encased in dark chakra and was being drawn towards the 2 enemies.

"KAKASHI! SENSEI!" Naruto shouted once again.

"Kabuto…" Jiraiya spitted his name out.

"Well, I believe we have what we came for… eh?" Kabuto replied with a smirk.

"**Don't forget our deal, Kabuto. Let's go."**

"I'd love to stay and fight but I have things to attend…" Kabuto remarked and in a flash he was gone, so was the dark figure.

The ninja's stared in horror, Kakashi was captured.


	10. Chapter 10

Promise 10

"WHAT!" Tsunade slammed her fist onto the desk.

The ninja's stood in front of her, saddened at the loss of their team mate. Tsunade shut her eyes tight, trying to fight the tears from coming.

"It's all my fault! If I wasn't so weak and helpless, Kakashi sensei wouldn't have…"Naruto shoved his way through the crowd and made his way through the door, he was sobbing madly.

The ninja's stayed silent, how could so many of them fail their comrade?

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the piercing cold. His body was numb with the sore aches from his wounds and snake bites. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, his mind still groggy from awaking. Was all that a dream. The room he was in was bare, the floor was plain rock. Kakashi squinted his eyes to see where he was but it was too dark to even see the tip of his nose. He tried moving his arms and legs but realised that he was chained to the walls. He turned his head to see the chains around his arms.

Just then, a searing pain burnt through his neck. A chakra collar. It was sucking the life out of him. He grunted as he hung his head.

'CLINK CLANK'

The sound of metal bars echoed in his dungeon. His eyes looked towards the sound. He shuddered as he saw his worst nightmare.

"**Hello Kakashi…"**

* * *

"Naruto…" Jiraiya whispered as he approached the boy. Night had fallen and the boy sat on the bench, much like the time when the legendary sannin had passed away.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't gotten caught or had been stronger I'd have been able to save Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sobbed.

Jiraiya didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how to deal with a depressed Kakashi after the death of his blond student because he himself was in the same sadness.

He sat next to the blond boy. The boy cried into his shoulder.

"Ero-sennin… there's no way Kakashi-sensei is a…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Jiraiya stared at his apprentice sadly.

"Why would he lie to us? He could have at least told us why!" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know…"

* * *

"That can't be true… there is no way Hatake Kakashi, a jounin of the village hidden in the leaf, the copy ninja can be a demon!"Tsunade screamed as her fist pummelled the desk. Her face was unreadable, sadness, anger; disappointment and worry were all jumbled together.

The ninja's in the room silently wondered just what was going on.

"That couldn't have been Kakashi!" All eyes were now set on the black spiky haired boy in blue. He pulled up his orange goggles and wiped the tears in his eyes.

All the ninja's wondered about their friend. What had become of him?

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed in pain as the figure broke his legs. The sounds of the bones cracking would have made any person feel like destroying their sense of hearing. Both legs were broken and useless. His arms were sore from being chained in such an uncomfortable position for so long. Kabuto had made long cuts with his scalpel on Kakashi's arms just for torturous fun. Glass shards had been shoved into the soles of his feet.

"**That should prevent you from escaping."**

"That was a little harsh… don't you think?" Kabuto said with a smirk.

"**Don't you dare question me, we made a deal…"**

"Of course, I bring you Kakashi and you give me some of your dark chakra. That was the deal, am I right?"

"**Hn."**

"Now then, let's get down to business…" Kabuto hissed.

* * *

"Alright, this dark chakra is extremely dangerous. Your mission is to retrieve Kakashi Hatake from Kabuto's hands, the faster the better. Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" The ninja's before scattered.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she gazed down from the hokage tower.

"Tsunade…"Tsunade turned her head to see her sensei.

"I know things are stressful, but you have to have faith in your shinobi." Sarutobi advised her. Tsunade kept quiet, it had been a long time since she heard the old man speak and give advice.

"Don't worry, with Naruto on the team, I'm sure things will turn out fine." The man said with a smile but was a little worried himself.

"I hope you're right, Sensei…"


	11. Chapter 11

Promise 11

"Neji, Hinata, Sasuke! Scan the area for any presence of Kakashi's, Kabuto's or dark chakra!" Asuma blurted out though it was obvious that they had to do that in order to track their friend.

"Akamaru, let's get this over quickly!"Kiba shouted towards his canine partner who barked in reply.

Minato was behind the entire group. He was next to Jiraiya who had decided that he would come along.

"Sensei…"

"Hmmm… you're worried about your student aren't you?"

"…"

"Don't worry, the brat has gotten himself to such problems before, more times than I can count though."

"…"

Jiraiya realised that his words didn't make his student any better. "Look, Kakashi is a grown man, he's not the kid you used to know. He can take care of himself now. It wouldn't do any good to worry about him."

"…Thank You Jiraiya."

"My pleasure, now let's catch up with the others."

They nodded in agreement and were on full speed.

* * *

"**I'll give some of my chakra. After that, you are to leave this place. Do you understand? Don't you try to be naïve and go against the deal."**

"Alright, let's get it over with." Kabuto extended his arm with a smirk on his face.

The dark figure extended his arm as well and started giving Kabuto some of his dark chakra.

Kabuto flinched as the dark chakra entered his chakra system. It was overpowering and he felt exhilarated yet exhausted at the same time. Slowly, he got used to the powerful chakra, it was cold and ran through his chakra system smoothly now.

_This chakra is incredible! Its power is amazing!_

Kabuto's greed for power overpowered his rational thinking. His only desire was more power. He tried sapping more chakra from Kuryo.

"**What do you think you're doing?" **

"This chakra is incredible! Under my influence I'll be stronger than the sage of six paths himself!" he hissed greedily as he suck more chakra.

Kuryo's face was emotionless. **"You broke our deal, now you pay the price."**

Kabuto's eyes widened as screams could be heard. He looked around, Kuryo was gone and he was standing in pure darkness. Sweat started sliding down his face as he panicked. Suddenly a dark arm grabbed him on the legs. He jerked his head and saw his worst fear.

A black figure, eyes hollow, mouth gaping wide and bottomless started pulling him down into what seemed like black liquid. The figure looked like it was rotting a bits of its upper lip melted as it made its way to Kabuto's face.

"AHHHHH!" Kabuto shouted as the figure bit his shoulder pulling and sinking him down further. More and more figures appeared and did the same, holding and pulling him down. A large vine like tentacle appeared in front of him and started wrapping itself onto him.

It was squeezing the air out of his lungs. He could hear his rib bones crack under the pressure. His eyes suddenly met with the hollow ones of Kuryo.

"**Your debt has been repaid; the dead souls will now feast on your soul." **

The last thing Kabuto saw was Kuryo's feet, he drowned in the black liquid and Kabuto was gone.

The area returned to normal. Kuryo stood close to Kabuto's body that was already shrivelling.

"**That's what happens when you've been drowned in hate, evil, sorrow, greed and revenge." **He kicked the body as it turned to dust.

* * *

Darkness loomed, the white light of the moon pierced through the forest. The ninja's were still tracking their captive friend.

"I haven't got a scent whatsoever…" Kiba muttered in frustration.

"I can't get anything from my sharigan. The dark chakra just disappeared, there isn't a hint of it, not even at the place we last found it." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Hnnn…" Neji shook his head.

"We should rest here. It's late. We can continue our search in the morning." Jiraiya said as he jumped of the tree branch and landed in a clearing.

The other's nodded in agreement. Even Naruto agreed that he was tired.

"Let's plan what we'll do tomorrow." Jiraiya stated as they gathered around the burning fire.

"We should split up into 2 groups. Asuma is it? And Kurenai? You two and Gai will lead your groups towards the North eastern side of the forest. The remainder will go with me and Jiraiya to the North western side. Got it?"

The ninja's nodded. They got ready for bed and for tomorrow's departure.

"Kakashi sensei…" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought as they stared into the glittered night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Promise 12

"_Kakashi!" a man with spiky black hair ran towards the silver haired man who was on the ground._

"_I'm fine." The man said but started coughing harshly. Blood streaked down both sides of his mouth._

_The man in a black coat glared at Kuryo with anger. His hands glowed with black flames._

"_**What are you going to do? Protect your friend or stop me?" Kuryo snickered evilly.**_

_Hikuryo charged at him in demonic speed. But the man just dodged it easily._

"_Hikuryo behind you!"_

_Hikuryo's eyes widened. The man was behind him and blasted a beam of black chakra. Dust flew everywhere._

"_Hikuryo!"_

_The dust cleared slowly, revealing the man with black hair that now waved with his chakra. A dragon made purely of black flames swirled around the man who appeared to be surrounded by black flames._

_Kokuryu no kansei! Black dragon roar!_

_Giant black flames were spewed towards Kuryo. He hissed as his leg seemed to be melting into a dark liquid._

_Without time to recover, he used both arms to block an attack from Kakashi._

_Seibaha no Saisu! Saberfang Scythe!_

_A giant white and red wolf leapt at Kuryo when Kakashi used his scythe. The wolf bit off Kuryo's arms. The ghostly figure gritted his teeth and shouted:_

"_**Don't get cocky! Kurai karyu! Dark vortex**__!" a giant black hole appeared in the sky and was sucking everything around it into its pit. The wind picked up trees, dirt and dust, a giant swirling terror. It was destroying everything._

"_**What're you going to do now? You can't kill me and save your village at the same time! This vortex cannot be destroyed!"**_

"_Hikuryo!"_

_The two demons, stood side by side._

"_**No matter what you do you can't defeat me. So long as there are humans who hate, I will be forever powerful!"**_

"_What're we going to do?" Kakashi asked._

"_We'll need to use the Seishin seal to seal away Kuryo, there's no way we can kill him!" _

"_But that means…"_

"_One of us will die…"_

Kakashi stirred from unconsciousness. He looked up, a small crack in the wall allowed the moon light to pierce through.

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Obito, Rin, Sensei, Jiraiya…_

"_You'll deal with the vortex! I'll deal with Kuryo!" Hikuryo shouted and charged at the dark figure before Kakashi could stop him._

"_HIKURYO!"_

_Hikuryo smirked at the thought of his friend being extremely angry at him._

_Seishin fu kuchi! Spirit sealing!_

_A bright light burst and on the ground was a black crystal that glistened._

_A thump was heard as Hikuryo collapsed to the ground. Kakashi raced towards his friend. "Hikuryo!"_

_Tears streaked both sides of Kakashi's face. He kneeled beside his dying friend._

"_Kakashi…"_

"_It's my fault! Arggghh!" Kakashi hit the ground in frustration, anger and sorrow._

"_Kakashi it's alright…"_

"_Hikuryo…" Kakashi stared at the man, his eyes shiny from tears._

"_I want you to promise me…"_

"…"

"_to protect the people…"_

"_the people? Everyone's already DEAD!" Kakashi screamed in anger._

_Hikuryo smirked at his friend._

"_You can't show your weakness to me… idiot… I meant the humans…"_

"_What!" Kakashi couldn't believe it, the humans were the reasons all the other demons were dead, the reason his friend was lying on the ground dying._

"_I wish I could see the sun again but the moon is the only one here… it's being covered by that giant vortex…get rid of it…" he laughed._

"_Hikuryo…" Kakashi stood up slowly, his body glowed with white and red chakra. He leapt towards the heart of the vortex. This jutsu is risky, I won't have much chakra left, maybe not enough to survive…but I'll do it to keep my promise._

_Byakurō dokuga! White wolf fang!_

_White chakra spread throughout the sky and the dark vortex was gone. Kakashi limped towards his friend, he was exhausted._

"_Kakashi…you can't just kill yourself too…"_

_Kakashi kneeled next to his friend who gripped his hand tightly. Kakashi was shocked; he could feel himself slipping away as well. But just then…_

"_I don't have much left, but I'll give you enough to survive…" Hikuryo coughed as he gave the remainder of his chakra to Kakashi._

"_Thank you Kakashi…" with that the soul of his friend departed._

_Kakashi covered the eyes of his friend, he wanted to cry but no tears would come. He had no more tears and was too tired._

_He collapsed next to his friend's dead body amidst the destruction around them._

"_I'm sorry Hikuryo…"_


	13. Chapter 13

Promise 13

"WAHHH!" Obito jerked up. The nightmare was frightening.

"What's wrong Obito!" His sensei looked at him, bright blue orbs filled with worry.

"Sensei…" Obito looked down. Cold sweat was on his face, the nightmare was frighteningly realistic.

"It's ok Obito, we get nightmares once in a while."

"Sensei… this one's different… it's about Kakashi…"

Kakashi closed his eyes, the memories of the past came back to haunt him.

_I'm sorry for lying…forgive me Obito…_

Minato's face was stern. His smile was now replaced with a frown. He was worried about the dream.

_Could it be because of Kakashi's sharingan? That's why he saw those…memories?_

Minato was deep in thought, he didn't realise that the Toad Sage have walked up to him.

"What's up Minato?" Jiraiya asked puzzled at his student's grumpy mood.

Minato sighed. There was only one thing to do; he had to explain it to the others.

Kakashi's head was yanked forcefully by Kuryo. Their eyes met each other, one with mismatched red and black, another dark and hollow.

"**You'll need to be awake to what I'm going to do next."**

"Where's your right hand man Kabuto? Has he stooped as low as you?" Kakashi retorted.

Kuryo didn't reply. Kakashi feared the worst when the man took a few steps away from Kakashi.

"**He broke our deal."**

The ninja's were shocked at how detailed the story was when Minato explained to them.

"But…it was only a dream… there's no way that could have happened…and how does Obito know?" Jiraiya questioned his student.

"I don't know, I have a feeling it's because Kakashi has Obito's left eye but it's just a speculation." Minato explained.

"There's no way Kakashi is that powerful!" Asuma stated.

"How do you know? Didn't you see him with the white and red chakra before?" Jiraiya said.

All of them were silent. Obito was still partially traumatized at how much his friend kept from them. If Kakashi's friend had died because of humans, was it the reason why he and Obito never got along well? Then why didn't he help Minato sensei when he had so much power? It puzzled and frustrated him. What was Kakashi thinking?

"**I want your chakra…"**

Kakashi was stunned. He didn't think that Kuryo would want his chakra when he already had so much.

"**Do you know why? Seibaha no Kakashi?"**

Kakashi flinched at the nickname he was given when he was a demon in the past.

"**Do you remember the vortex I created?"**

Of course he remembered. It haunted him every day of his life.

"**You managed to destroy it. A feat once thought impossible… it's supposed to be a vortex than sucks in the entire dimension and crushes everything… including its wielder…"**

"**supposedly the only way to truly eradicate every living being, every single one that turned me into this monster!" Kuryo shouted as he punched the wall. **

"**Humans are only capable of hate and destruction… because of that my dead soul was used as a seal, an attempt to prevent evil souls from destroying all the humans… but look how that plan failed? I'm now about to use the strongest demon ever alive, the savage demon who crunches the bones of his fallen prey with his sabre fangs! The feared demon's chakra to create an indestructible black hole!"**

A deep crazed laugh echoed in the room. Kakashi was extremely worried of what would become of his home.

The ninja's had set out, just after the sun came out and Minato's story.

Obito was with his team, on their way finding their friend. When…

_A silver haired man woke up to the sun's bright rays. He slowly got up, hoping that all that happened was just a nightmare. He looked around him and the destruction told him otherwise. The body of his friend lay cold on the dirt._

_Why Hikuryo? Why leave me alone here? You're too cruel! Kakashi lifted his friends body, stiff and limp in his hands._

_He walked and walked to a large tree. He placed the body gently on the floor. Hands now stiff and sore began digging. He dug deeper and deeper into the ground and when he was finally done, he placed the body gently into the ground and covered it up. His face showed no emotion._

_He was the only one who mourned for his friend. All the others were either dead or sucked up by the cruel vortex. Kakashi remembered his promise._

_He walked around aimlessly, burying the bodies of each and every demon. He was the only one that could give them a proper goodbye and no matter how much his body refused, he continued._

_Finally after the bodies of all the demons, his friends, his comrades, his people, his village, his home were buried, he stood in front of a Stone. In his right hand was the dark crystal that took the last demon's life. Both his hands were bloody from burying and finding the dead bodies. Blood that was not his but the blood spilt for his soul. Kakashi began writing with the blood, it smeared on the stone, crude and almost unreadable but he kept writing._

'_I promise that I will die to protect them…' with that written Kakashi's arm slipped and a long streak of blood was painted on the rock as he fell to the side, succumbed to exhaustion._

Obito's eyes widened, this vision came out of nowhere and he looked at his hands, they were smeared with blood. He screamed in horror and collapsed.


	14. Chapter 14

Promise 14

"Obito!"

_What? Where am I? _Obito squinted his eyes as the worried faces of Rin and Minato came into view.

"Obito, are you alright?" they asked worriedly.

"Rin? Sensei?" Obito whispered as he became more conscious of his surroundings.

"You screamed suddenly and fainted." Naruto blurted as his face came into view.

"Shut up you idiot!" Sakura hit him hard on the head. "YEEEOOOWWWW!"

Obito blinked at the sight, his new friends were worried about him. He blushed at the attention he was getting but remembered the vision.

"Sensei…I saw something else." Minato's face turned serious again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…but Kakashi…"

"Don't worry you can explain on the way."

Obito's eyes showed a deep sadness for his friend.

_Kakashi… you went through all that?_

* * *

"I understand how you feel…" Kakashi whispered barely audible but Kuryo heard it.

"**Don't say you understand me! You don't understand anything! You don't know how it feels like to have all the screams of pain, anger and sadness that fill your being!"**

"You're tired of your sacrifice because no matter how hard you try, no one looks up to you…"

"**Shut up! Don't act like you know me!" Kuryo shrieked like a small child.**

Kakashi's gaze softened. This man killed his friends, his people, indirectly killed Obito, Rin and Sensei as well. All because of him. But he remembered his promise, it was not his fault, it was no one's fault.

"As much as the pain you've caused…it was never your fault…" Kakashi's eyes closed shut, he was exhausted, mentally and physically. Just then a fist collided into his gut.

"**Don't pity me… I can't be saved, neither can you! I'm already insane…" He laughed a cold heartless laugh.**

He had a malicious smile, twisted and demented as he stared at Kakashi.

"**Nothing will be able to save them…"**

* * *

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai's team were on the move. Their movements were silent and graceful. Scanning the area for their friend.

"Any sign of him? Over." Asuma asked the other party through his radio.

"No, not yet. But…" Minato explained what Obito saw to the other party.

_Oh Kakashi, you've gone through so much…_

* * *

_Kakashi went through all that? _Jiraiya thought. _If what the Uchiha said was really true…How old is Kakashi? Is he really the person we know?_

_Kakashi sensei has gone through so much… he's a demon, I can accept that, but wouldn't it be our fault the demon's he cared for died? Why doesn't he hate us? Naruto wondered._

_Kakashi advised me that revenge brought emptiness. Was it because he was consumed by revenge himself? But Kuryo is still alive? Did he realise what revenge would bring? Sasuke wondered._

_Sensei saw so much death… He had to bury every single one of them himself… protect the ones that killed them… He's so strong…Sakura thought._

* * *

"**Your chakra will be mine! I'll destroy everything!"**

Kakashi was punched hard in the gut that the wall he was chained to burst into million of pieces of rock and debris.

His ribs were broken. The shackles around his wrists were broken but he was too weak to even move.

"**You are weak…"**

* * *

A sudden explosion was the focus of the two parties.

_THERE!_

"Team Asuma!" The radio buzzed loudly.

"Yeah I know, we're on the way there too. It's not far, we'll get there soon." He replied.

_Kakashi… just hang on_… both teams prayed.


	15. Chapter 15

Promise 15

"KAKASHI!" Team Minato was shocked at Kakashi's state.

Kakashi was leaning against a large tree trunk. His breathing was hitched and his eyes were shut with pain.

The ninja's approached him. He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Naruto? Obito? Sensei?..." He looked into their worried eyes, he didn't want them to see him so weak and helpless.

"They did this to you?" Naruto asked, anger hinted in his voice.

Kakashi closed his eyes and didn't answer, he was in too much pain. So much was happening so soon, he didn't know what to do.

"Kakashi sensei! You're badly injured!" Sakura shrieked in terror as she began healing her sensei's wounds. Kakashi flinched as she began healing his wounds, bright glowing chakra.

"I'll help. I know some basic medic- " she couldn't finish her sentence as the dark figure appeared again.

"**You've got some stubborn humans for friend's Kakashi!" ** Kuryo appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him in the chin just as Kakashi turned around. Kakashi went flying nearly hitting his friends.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

Gai stare wide mouthed at the destruction. The trees were stripped bare, their trunks littered everywhere. The ground was bare, the grass had been burnt or uprooted.

Suddenly a flash of silver passed by him, tumbling violently.

"KAKASHI!" the others shouted.

_THAT was my rival? _Gai for the first time felt unsure of himself.

"**There are more of you?"**

Gai turned towards the voice. The dark figure stood there, his head tilted and a wide insane smile with sharp teeth was plastered on his face.

"What are you doing to Kakashi?" Asuma shouted, clearly angered that his friend was being pummelled like a rag doll.

"Asuma…"

The ninja's turned towards the voice. Kakashi was underneath some broken tree trunks, his face mask now torn, blood streaked on the edges of his mouth.

"KAKASHI!" they shouted again.

Kakashi's tried pushing himself up from the rubble but pain coursed through his veins.

Jiraiya and Gai raced to Kakashi's side as the other ninja's surrounded Kuryo. They lifted Kakashi from the rubble slowly.

It was the first time Gai saw his rival's face and it shocked him to see how young his rival looked. No matter how much dirt was on Kakashi's face, it was clear that he had a handsome face.

_My rival has a face to rival mine!_ Gai thought but was pulled back to reality at the voice of the one who had hurt his rival in the first place.

"**KAKASHI! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THERE WOULD BE NO ESCAPING YOUR FATE!" the dark figure charged at Kakashi.**

"Gai…Jiraiya…run!" Kakashi managed to stutter.

The two shinobi were stuck to the ground, dark chakra had held them in place. The now insane Kuryo was charging top speed at them.

* * *

They had expected a hit. But nothing came.

Kakashi's right eye was a bright demon red. His right demon eye had one long black slit in it that turned even thinner.

Gai stared at the once charging man. He was being burnt by black, white and red flames. The figure slowly melted as it howled in pain, leaving a black liquid puddle on the ground.

Kakashi's right eye was now bleeding tears of blood that streaked down his face. He shut his demon eye immediately, leaving the now dull sharingan eye open. He was exhausted.

"My rival!" Gai exclaimes over the victory.

"**It's not over yet!"**

All eyes widened. Something was rising from the black puddle.

"**I told you already! So long as there are humans I will forever be powerful!"**

Two giant whips of dark chakra sent Jiraiya and Gai flying.

Kakashi was on his knees, his hands prevented him from collapsing.

"**Now accept your fate!"**

* * *

**It happened so fast…**

**The black chakra swirled into Kakashi's mouth and nose.**

**The ninja's watched in horror as Kakashi collapsed. The dark figure was gone.**


	16. Chapter 16

Promise 16

"Out of the way!"

The sound of doors opening and feet running hastily met the copy ninja's ears.

"Quickly! We're losing him!"

Kakashi wanted to tell them he was fine but he couldn't even open his eyes let alone his mouth. A sudden burst of pain caused him to convulse violently.

Nurses tried everything to restrain him but just then a blond haired woman walked up.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Tsunade shouted as she began shoving frantic nurses aside.

A glowing green was spread onto Kakashi's wounds. Kakashi wanted to give a witty reply but the pain got worse and he happily allowed the darkness to claim him once more.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples after the ninja's reported the day's incident's to her. Frustrated and angry she grabbed a sake bottle and gulped down.

"Shizune! Get me two more bottles!"

"Hai!" as Shizune stumbled afraid of a raging Tsunade.

"Tsunade, how is he?"

Jiraiya came through the windows and wore a stern face, clearly unhappy of the recent occurrences.

"He's stable now. What that bastard must have put him through…"

"…" the two legendary sannin were silent for a moment.

"Based on what we know, the enemy figure is Kuryo, his powers are fuelled by humans. For some reason he wants Kakashi."

"…"

"The worst is, he seems to have different personalities, changing every so often."

At this Tsunade gulped more sake.

"SHIZUNE!"

"Tsunade, you should stop drinking, it won't help. As I was saying, Kuryo turns into a black liquid when attacked by Kakashi. None of our attacks worked, only Kakashi's managed to 'melt' him. The frustrating thing is, he is somehow able to return to his original form, it's like he can't be killed."

"…" Silence filled the room once again and Tsunade put her bottle of Sake down.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune burst into the hokage's office.

"What now?" Tsunade asked agitated.

"The five kages they- "

"What is the meaning of this!" The Raikage shouted angrily as he burst into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, more frustrated because of the commotion.

"Sorry to come here uninvited, but we must attend to this matter immediately!" A short man with a stubby nose said anxiously.

Right inside Tsunades office stood the four kages of the other hidden villages.

"… it is your right to know…" Tsunade said as she stood up and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to darkness. He didn't know where he was. He looked around there was nothing.

He stood up slowly and tried moving his arms but they wouldn't budge. His arms and legs were chained to the ground. Just when he was shifting his hands to get out of the shackles, Kuryo appeared right in front of him.

"**I see you're awake Kakashi…" he said with a sly grin.**

"…"

"**Don't even try getting out of here…hehe…you really have no idea of what's going on do you?"**

"!"

"**You're trapped in your own mind… your body is mine to control!" at that last statement he laughed maniacally but suddenly turned sorrowful and serious again.**

Kakashi cringed at the thought. _I'm trapped inside my own mind? Does that mean…_

**As if able to read Kakashi's thoughts Kuryo replied him indifferently.**

"**Yes, I'm inside your body…"**

* * *

"So not only my village but your's as well has had it's dead people resurrected." The Mizukage asked.

"Yes, it seems that way." Tsunade had explained to the kages in full detail of the recent occurrences.

"…"

"It seems that this has to do with dark chakra. I suspect that when the black crystal broke this chakra was strong enough to bring back the dead…"

"!"

* * *

"**I'll have some fun with your friends later Kakashi… Don't worry I'll kill them slowly and you'll be there to watch!" Kuryo had an insane smile that bared his sharp teeth.**

Kakashi was stunned. Kuryo's personality changed even faster now, becoming more and more erratic. This was worrying because on instant he was serious, the next he goes insane.

_Please be alright…_He silently prayed for his friends safety as Kuryo returned to his serious state.


	17. Chapter 17

Promise 17

"Kakashi Hatake… a demon? Was he not the general during the recent war against the masked man?" The Mizukage asked.

"Yes he is. He has served this village well." Tsunade replied. "A respectable jounin."

"This is an outrage! How can he not explain this to us! That bastard!" The Raikage boomed.

"…"the Tsuchikage, Kazekage, Mizukage and Hokage were silent.

"I'm sure he has a reason." All eyes turned to see the blond man standing at the door. His expression was emotionless.

"Yondaime Hokage…"

"I trust Kakashi has a good reason to everything. We'll see when he wakes up."

"…"

* * *

"**I wonder how their faces would look like when they realise that YOU are about to kill them!"**

"I might pity you but that does not mean I won't do anything to stop you." Kakashi replied bluntly.

"**Oh but they don't know I'm here do they?"**

"I put my trust into the people who fought for me in the past."

**Kuryo was outraged. He stepped towards the silver haired man who did not react to his advances, much to his annoyance.**

**Kuryo forcefully strangled Kakashi in the neck, lifting him a few feet from the ground. Kakashi started choking.**

"**you're just talk. Let's see what happens in action…"**

* * *

"This crystal could be the answer to destroying all the other villages completely!" a rogue rock ninja said cunningly.

"not only that, Iwagakure will be under my ruling! Everyone will have to bow down to me!"

The man looked at the dark crystal and smirked. He placed the crystal on a stone gently and his hand started glowing with chakra.

"Once I release the seal all power will be mine!"

A flash of silver hair appeared from nowhere and grabbed the hand of the Iwa nin. The ninja's eye's widened. The man's face was expressionless but a hint of hate glimmered in the two grey eyes.

"Step away from the crystal and I will spare your life." The man said coldly.

"NEVER!" the man poofed away along with the crystal.

The silver haired man did not panic or anger whatsoever. He turned towards the direction of where the ninja had fled.

Kakashi chased after the man. He caught up to him easily and was soon on his tail.

"I'll never let you get this crystal!" Rock ninja carelessly placed his palm of chakra onto the crystal.

The crystal was halfway from being unsealed, black whips of chakra emitted from the crystal danced around, getting longer and stronger.

"HAHAHA-" the man was suddenly kicked to the ground and tumbled into the dirt, crashing into the trees. The crystal dropped to the ground and rolled to the side.

Before the man could recover from the attack a giant scythe was pointed at his neck.

"I warned you before, I would kill you if you take the crystal."

"Please don't kill me! I have a family! I'm sorry, PLEASE!" the man started sobbing.

"There is no excuse to what you have done. You deserve to die anyways." With that said the scythe was swung and blood splattered onto the leaves of the bushes nearby.

The man lay on the floor, his black eyes were now dull but he was still barely alive. "What…Monster are…you?"

"Same goes to you…" the man finally had his last breath and was dead.

"Bastard humans, all of you should be dead, you're the real monsters…" Kakashi muttered to himself in hate. He would have killed all of them. He could and he didn't know why he shouldn't. All because of Hikuryo's promise.

Why would you want to protect them? They are the reason this world is corrupted. Kakashi walked over to the dark crystal. The whips of chakra were getting stronger and hisses could be heard.

_Damn…_ Kakashi thought. The dark chakra swirled around him. _Urrgghh it's to strong! It's breaking the seal!_

Kakashi went closer to the crystal. A thought ran through his mind. I should let Kuryo out. He'll kill all the humans, the ones that killed his best friend and people. The ones that killed his heart and soul. But memories of Hikuryo came back.

"_Kakashi! Look at those two legged people!" A small black dragon's head popped up from the bush._

"_what's so interesting about them? They're weak." A young white wolf sat behind his friend as he peeped through the bushes._

_A boy was being beat up into the ground by a bunch of larger bullies. They laughed at the boy who started crying. Just then, a girl came by and helped him up. She was smiling at the boy. The sobs stopped slowly afterwards and the two children held hands and walked away as friends._

"_They're not weak! Look!"_

"_Hn."_

"_The girl is so strong and kind! When I grow up I'll be strong like that! Isn't it cool!"_

_Kakashi looked at his friend. His eyes softened. "Yeah…" he replied softly afterwards._

Kakashi pushed the thought of letting the seal break away. He placed his hand on the crystal and his demon chakra started pushing the dark chakra back.

_No matter what, I'll not break my promise to you, Hikuryo_.

…

The dark chakra was stronger than Kakashi could handle so he used more chakra.

_I'll keep my promise no matter what!_

Kakashi used all of his demon chakra and finally the dark chakra was finally suppressed back to its seal. Kakashi collapsed on the ground in the body of a 3 year old boy.

_I used up all my demon chakra…it's now inside the crystal… but I'm still alive…does that mean I'm human?_

* * *

_WEEEE CLIFFIE! haha ... thanks for the great reviews guys!_


	18. Chapter 18

Promise 18

Tsunade stepped into room 156. It was quiet and in the dead of night, the hospital seemed eerie. She was here to check up on her Jounin, the chronically late and witty ninja Kakashi Hatake.

Her footsteps echoed in the room. She walked over to the bed but was met with an empty bunk. She stepped back shocked, there was no way the ninja could have woken up.

She turned around to call for backup when a man appeared just inches from her face.

"Hello Tsunade."

* * *

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were at the bar. They were drinking sake together, discussing the recent events. All of them were worried sick of their friend.

"My eternal rival will rise up! There is no stopping my rival!" Gai exclaimed but there was a hint of uncertainty for the first time ever.

The two other ninjas sighed loudly. All 3 stood up and turned to leave. They stepped out the bar and into the lonely streets. They walked together, aimlessly through the village they called home.

The wind seemed to blow a wave of nervousness towards the 3 ninja. They were slightly drunk but their senses told them that there was a presence. They stopped walking, the ninja's could feel the tension rising.

A sudden gust blew and they looked up to a roof. A shadow could be seen standing in front of the moon. Two blood red eyes were looking down at them. They were feral, like when stalking its prey.

The figure's silver hair waved in the cool night air. The three ninja's gasped.

"Kakashi…"

* * *

"KAKASHI!" Obito jerked from his sleep. The night mare of Kakashi killing an Iwa ninja heartlessly was frightening and sent chills down his spine.

His sensei was right at his side almost instantly. "Obito… was it another vision?"

Obito nodded as he explained what he saw to his sensei. He was afraid of it. The same tension was felt in the air that night, like the one in the vision.

_What is this feeling? Obito wondered._

* * *

"Tsunade-sama? Where are you?" Shizune spoke loudly into the empty Hokage office.

"Tsunade?" She asked to no one again.

She started panicking and dashed out frantically.

_Where could she be? Kakashi's room of course!_

Shizune raced to the room. The hospital hallways were eerily quiet. _What's this feeling_?

Shizune pushed the creaky hospital door to room 156. The lights were turned off and only the moonlight shone from the window. She took a few steps warily into the room.

"Tsunade sama?"

No one answered. She squinted her eyes in the darkness. After a while, her eyes got adjusted and she saw a figure on the floor.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" She shouted as she rushed to the limp form on the floor. She checked the unconscious Hokage's pulse frantically. The blond woman was barely breathing. Her eyes were closed shut.

"TSUNADE!"

* * *

The dark figure jumped down from the building. It was graceful yet sly, like a cat stalking a mouse.

The silver hair covered half of Kakashi's unmasked face. He walked slowly, as if daunting his prey. His face was extremely pale. An evil smile was painted on his face.

The figure walked, waving side by side, his arms limp and his back drooped. He moved closer and closer to the 3 ninjas who were glued to their places.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Woah.. i think this chapter creeped myself out...XD haha..no not really...

OKAY here's just a little something i want to point out. There are some significant happenings in this story that are similar to the actual Manga and Anime. It holds the same meaning etc. CAN YOU FIND THEM?

I'll give the answers at the end of the story! have fun! Thanx for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Promise 19

Minato was walking through the streets alone. His blue orbs seemed to glow in the dark. His eyes were sad and he looked to the ground, aimlessly kicking the pebbles.

He was making his way to the Hokage tower, it was almost becoming a routine because Obito was having more and more nightmares that told Kakashi's past. Slowly, the puzzle was being put back together but Minato could feel that the issue could not be solved so easily.

So he strolled on, deep in thought when his eardrums caught a faint sound. He stopped and wondered what creature made that kind of noise. A cat or the drunk thug? Hmmm what's this feeling? I think I should check it out.

He quickened his pace as he went in the opposite direction of the Hokage tower. The sound came from an alleyway to the pub. He followed intently.

The sight before him was unimaginable… Minato was shocked that he stepped back and fell to the ground, eye's still wide and mouth gaping open. A red eyed monster was holding Gai by the neck choking him with a sick smile of long fangs. Minato wasn't afraid of what the creature was, he was afraid of who it was.

* * *

Tsunade woke up groggily, still giddy from going unconscious. Just when she was getting up a sobbing, frantic, anxious, worried Shizune sprawled over her and hugged her.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" she cried.

"Shizune, you're hurting me…" she croaked, her throat was dry and sore. Then she remembered. The man with crimson eyes stared into her golden brown ones. His arm reached for her neck and began squeezing the life out of her. She choked and started trying to break free frantically.

"Ka…ka..shi..St..op.." She managed to choke out. The man's eyes blinked rapidly and for a moment, just a moment one eye returned to the normal black. The man's arm released abruptly, letting Tsunade fall to the ground. Tsunade managed to see the eyes of the man becoming the cold red again. After that she fell unconscious.

"Shizune! Get back up now! Search the perimeter for Kakashi Hatake! NOW!" Tsunade shouted as she pushed Shizune off her and started running out the door and into the quiet village.

* * *

Minato didn't know what to do. He was frozen in his spot when the man turned to face him. Pure evil shadowed his eyes. No matter how much Minato looked; he could not recognise the person in front of him to be the Kakashi he knew.

Gai was choking and kicking frantically, arms' gripping onto Kakashi's tightly. "Ka…ka…shi.."

Kakashi turned back to face the suffocating man. His eyes widened and the malicious smile turned into a frown. Kakashi blinked.

_What am I doing? This is Gai! No I have to stop!_

"KAKASHI! Stop it right now!" Minato managed to shout.

_Sensei? What am I doing? AHHH stop it!_

Kakashi's grasp let go and his normally black eye came back. Finally he collapsed to the ground in a thump. Gai was leaning his back on a wall, gasping for breath. Shock was in his eyes. His rival had really intended to kill him!

Minato started getting up, legs shaking, his emotions were all jumbled up, not even the kyuubi managed to scare him like that. He went Kakashi's direction, glad that he was unconscious. But the man's face was scrunched up in pain, His brows furrowed together and he was breathing uneven large gasps of air. Gai finally recovered from shock and made his way to his rival's side.

"Minato! Gai! Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted as she ran towards them.

"What happned?" Minato and Gai were out of words to say, they just kept quiet and their mouths mumbled nonsense.

"Out of my way! You'll explain it later, now I need to check on Kakashi!" Tsunade's hands glowed with green chakra as she scanned the man's body.

She released a breath and sighed loudly. She stepped back and stood up to walk away. "He's fine."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came running by with a team of medics behind her.

"Shizune, check on Asuma and Kurenai. Their breathing is laboured but they should be fine." She closed her eyes and walked away.

"h..Hai!" she stuttered. "What about Kakashi?"

"Bring him back to the hospital." She said bluntly as she walked away.

Shizune and her team started working. Minato and Gai just kept quiet. All they could think of was the cold red eyes that still haunted them.


	20. Chapter 20

Promise 20

"Ehhh, what to do now?" Naruto wandered around village both arms on top of his head. He looked around boredly.

"Maybe I should go ask Sakura-chan out!" He exclaimed to himself and dashed off in search of the pink haired kunoichi.

He searched high and low but couldn't find her. Just when he was about to check out the hospital, he bumped into Sasuke.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Hn. Idiot."

"What did you say?"

"You're not worth my time." he shrugged and walked off.

Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder. "Grrr, idiot yourself… Have you seen Sakura chan?"

"I'm going to the hospital to find her." He said as he walked off alone.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto quickly followed behind.

The two continued quarrelling all the way to the hospital in search of their other team member.

* * *

Sakura was bringing a bunch of medical files and documents to report to Tsunade. She was steps from the office when she heard the ruckus inside.

"He did what!" The raikage's voice boomed.

"Settle down, we don't want this to spread do we?" a lady with orange hair cooed sweetly.

"Say that to yourself! How dare he!" the man grunted angrily.

"The Mizukage is right, we should calm down. Anger and frustration will only disrupt us from thinking clearly." The tsuchikage replied bluntly.

"I agree. We need to take action properly as to not cause war." The Mizukage replied.

"What do you suggest we do?" The Tsuchikage asked.

"I think we should get rid of the pesky brat, it'll end the problems for all of us!" The raikage stated.

"I will not let you touch my jounin!" Tsunade finally spoke up.

"Lady Tsunade, can you not see that your precious jounin has already bretrayed your trust and attacked you?" The raikage said in annoyance.

"He is a trustworthy man and has served this village well. He has made sacrifices for this village and I strongly believe that he has reasons to all that he has done."

"I agree with Lady Tsunade." Gaara finally spoke up. "He led the army loyally during the last war, I see no reason to why he would rebel against his own village."

"He is a demon, and has already started causing chaos! Can you not see that he is a threat to peace within the land!" the Raikage stated and he banged his fist onto the table.

"As much as I have to say, I agree with the Raikage." The lady in blue said.

"Hmmm, this is a sacrifice for the good of the villages, I have to agree." The Tsuchikage agreed silently.

Tsunade was now rubbing her temples frustratedly. If the kages made that as their final decision, Kakashi would be doomed.

* * *

Minato sat next to Kakashi who lay in bed motionless.

"Oh Kakashi…" Minato sat there waiting anxiously; he really had to talk to his student. It was getting urgent. The five kages decision would be affected by what Kakashi had done to Tsunade. It was as if Kakashi was balancing on a rope.

He was suspicious however. _That could not have been Kakashi. He would never do such a thing! Would he? I was dead for nearly half the time he had been living, maybe he changed? NO! there is no way! I must keep my hopes up!_

* * *

Sakura was shocked. She had no idea her sensei had attacked the hokage. She stepped back from the door, not believing all that she heard.

She ran out of the Hokage tower and towards the hospital. She was scared and confused for her sensei.

She bumped into Naruto and Sasuke on the way.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed at her until he noticed her eyes were teary. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

By that time even the stoic Uchiha was curious and looked at his female comrade suspiciously.

"Kakashi-sensei, he..he.." Sakura couldn't speak properly. She started sobbing into Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright. Don't worry. Kaka-sensei will be fine!" Naruto said to not only console her but himself as well. There were lots of thing happening to their sensei these days.

"No its not Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she pushed the stunned blond away. "Kakashi sensei is going to die! The Kages are deciding his fate!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the news.

"Kaka-sensei is gonna what?" Naruto asked.

"I heard them saying! In a meeting! They're gonna execute him!" She sobbed loudly.

At this Naruto kept quiet. His face looked angry and confused at the same time.

"Let's go."

"!"

"We're going to crash the meeting. Whether or not they like it or not! There's no way they're getting Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted into the air as she began to race towards the hokage tower.

"C'mon Sakura chan! Teme move it!"

"Naruto…"

"Teme yourself…"

The three students started racing towards the tower.

* * *

"The decision has been made. We will…"

* * *

Hahaha..cliffie weee dun dun dun…lol

I seem to like give lots of explainations to why this and that happens in my stories, I guess its my way of knowing whether it's realistic or not…like Kakashi being a demon and why he didn't have any powers and why a giant wolf jumped into his mouth etc..

Thanx for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Promise 21

First of all!

Cliffhangers: an author's ultimate troll! Haha XD now on with the story

* * *

_What? Where am I? _The three year-old boy looked around he was in a house. He was lying on a soft bed. He got up abruptly but was dizzy from using up nearly all his chakra. He had nearly killed himself while sealing the dark chakra.

"So you're awake?" a woman with long black hair smiled at him. He stared at her, not knowing what to do. He tried thinking but his head throbbed as if all of his past had been eradicated and replaced with the actual mind of a 3 year-old boy.

"Don't worry! You're safe! Here's something for you! I bet you're starving! Some miso eggplant soup! It'll warm you up for sure!" the lady smiled as she placed the steaming bowl onto the table nearby.

Kakashi had a better look at the woman. She looked beautiful, tall and elegant. She was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Kakashi stared at the bowl of soup, it smelled delicious. A part of him told him to drink it but the other went against the thought.

Soon, the part that urged him to drink it won. The soup was delicious! Never had Kakashi tasted something so tasty! When the woman came back to check on him she laughed a hearty laugh.

"Haha, you've got stains on your entire face!" She said as she began using a napkin to wipe his face. Kakashi flinched at the touch and embarrassment but didn't dare to move.

"Sakumo said he found you in the woods all alone. What's your name? Where are your parents?" She began asking.

Kakashi kept quiet, he was feeling uneasy.

"Don't need to be shy. Don't worry you can tell me later. Now go to sleep. You look awfully tired."

She said as she tucked him under the covers.

Kakashi didn't want to sleep but his body argued otherwise. Everything was happening to fast; he couldn't think properly, it was really as if he was a 3 year old. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next time Kakashi woke up a silver haired man, much like his own was sitting cross-legged, back towards him. He was drinking tea with the lady before at the table. Kakashi started getting up but stopped when the man started speaking.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you kiddo?" The man asked as he ruffled Kakashi's hair with his right arm. Kakashi blinked, no one ever treated this way before. He wanted to hide from this feeling but yet a part of him wanted it, he'd never felt it before and it was puzzling.

The man and lady smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile sheepishly back.

"So what's your name kiddo?"

"Kakashi…" he whispered.

"So, Kakashi, that sounds like a good name. Where are your parents?"

Kakashi didn't answer. It was because he didn't know what to answer. So he just shook his head.

"…"

"Kakashi, this is Sakumo, my husband, my name is …" The couple were having a great time getting to know the three-year-old. Their faces were plastered with smiles; Kakashi never felt this way around humans before, it was new and foreign to him. For once, ever since Hikuryo died, he felt truly happy.

Little did Kakashi know, the kind couple was going to be his parents. They decided to adopt him and have a happy family.

"Kakashi, you'll have to follow your mother closely when in the woods ok? I have a mission to go to. You're a genin now, so you know what that means." Sakumo told the eager little boy who nodded hastily.

"Alright run along now." Sakumo teleported away as Kakashi ran towards his mother. They were going to the woods to find some berries. Kakashi picked the juiciest and ripest ones that were located a little closer to the ground as the bushes were quite tall. Soon, they had a full basket of berries and were ready to go home.

They were walking calmly through the woods when suddenly a group of bandits jumped out from the bushes.

"Hand over all you've got woman, NOW!" a man yelled.

Kakashi felt scared. His mother held his shoulders tightly and stood behind him. She replied to them bluntly:

"I don't have any valuables on me. It was useless that you came to steal from me."

"Tch. Don't lie. Give it to me or the boy dies."

"I won't let you get him! I told you already I don't have anything!" The woman said bravely and fiercely. Kakashi thought that his mother was the bravest woman he had ever met.

"Boys, do what you have to do." The bandits swooped Kakashi out of the worried mother's hands.

"KAKASHI!"

Kakashi didn't scream or cry, his eyes were just widened. The man put a knife close to his neck. His mother stared at him frantically. "let him go!"

Kakashi was worried for his mother. Ninja training started kicking in and bit down onto the man's arm. The man let go of him and Kakashi tried racing to his mother when a man flung a kunai towards him. It happened so fast, his mother collapsed onto him, the kunai stuck onto her back. Her eyes met with Kakashi's, her arms held her from squashing the boy who lay in the dirt shocked. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and said something:

"I love you Kashi." Everything after that was a blur, the bandits had been caught by nearby villagers who heard the commotion. The body was now cold around Kakashi. Some villagers tried talking to him while they pulled the body off him. Kakashi didn't shed a tear, he couldn't understand, the woman wasn't really his mother, he was not her son, why did she save him?

It was too much and soon he collapsed from exhaustion, the last he heard was the angry and worried voice of Sakumo Hatake.

* * *

The kages were making their way to room 156 to check out their "patient". Little did they know that what beheld there was about to end their lives.

* * *

HAHA trolled :P

This is fun coz I hate cliff hangers myself! Revenge lol not really

Anyways, I had to put this scene in coz I felt it made Kakashi's life really sad and I think it affects the way he thinks in the future. Note that the mom doesn't have a name its coz Kakashi's mom isn't really stated in the anime, so no one in the world knows her name and I don't have the right to name her! Haha, wow, I've been writing furiously, this is probably the longest chapter!

Thanx for the great reviews! I just hope the cliff hangers made you guys frustrated! Haha how evil am i? Don't worry: ALL WILL BE REVEALED! I sound like my teacher now…


	22. Chapter 22

Promise 22

BOOOOM! A loud explosion blasted through the hospital sending papers and all kinds of debris flying all around. The nurses and other civilians were running frantically, the whole place was a mess.

"What happened!" Tsunade asked the nurses anxiously.

"There's been an explosion hokage-sama! Near room 156 block A." All 5 kages eyes widened. Without a second thought they started pushing through the panicking escapees. They made their way through the crowd and met with what was left of room 156.

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know it came from the hospital!" Sakura shouted shocked.

"Let's go!" Naruto quickened his pace with his two comrade's following close behind.

* * *

"Kakashi?" Tsunade was shocked.

"**Well hello…" The man crossed his arms and smirked at the 6 man party.**

* * *

"_This man is a danger to all of us! He must be rid of!" the raikage boomed once again._

"_ENOUGH!" all eyes turned to a blond man whose face showed anger and worry._

"…"

"_Kakashi is my student and my responsibility! Let me handle him!" Minato shouted at them frustratedly._

"_MINATO! Get lost! This is none of your business!" The raikage shouted back at him._

"_THIS IS MY BUSINESS! Kakashi is my student! I won't let you lay a finger on him!"_

"_Why you-"_

"_STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Tsunade pummelled her fist onto the table breaking it into a million pieces. Both men stopped talking, they feared Tsunade's fury._

_The room remained silent for a while. After Tsunade calmed down, the emotionless Kazekage stood up and spoke._

"_This is a serious issue and we should agree to it professionally. I suggest we wait till the said ninja wakes up then depending on the situation that unfolds do we take the necessary measurements." He said calmly._

_All the people in the room nodded and agreed silently._

"_Alright. Meeting dismissed."_

_The kages stood up to leave when an explosion erupted._

* * *

"You…" the raikage whispered as his blue chakra engulfed his whole body.

"**hmmm… You must be what they call the 5 kages I believe?" The man grinned as a dark cloak of chakra appeared on his body. The cloak flapped in the wind and an uneasy tension was in the air.**

"Kakashi?" Tsunade whispered shocked. Gaara's eyebrow furrowed, this was not the man he worked with during the war.

"**I'll have some fun with you, after all it's been a while since the last human I fought was Madara Uchiha."**

"!"

"**huhuhu…he was so weak… He was lucky that he got saved… unexpectedly…"**

_What is he talking about? The kages thought._

"**Well then, enough talk, the faster I end this the faster I can eradicate all of you."**

"Like we'll stand here and watch!" the raikage raced forward and was about to land a punch when…

Kakashi just dodged it easily. It was as if time stopped and he just moved away from the attack.

"**Hmmm, not bad not bad…" Kakashi teased the man whose eyes were still wide with shock. " but not good enough!" A kick landed onto the Raikage's back sending him flying out of the room and crashing into a building outside.**

"A!" the kages quickly stood in battle stance as Kakashi turned around to face them.

"Kakashi stop this right now!" Tsunade shouted just when the Raikage jumped back from the giant hole in the wall.

"DIE!"

Dust flew everywhere, rubble littered the now destroyed hospital. The dust soon cleared revealing to glowing chakra's one glowing a fierce blue and another a cold black. The dark chakra pierced through the raikage's right shoulder.

"ughh…!"

"**I won't hesitate to kill you, after all you human's brought this on yourselves!" **

_That's impossible! I've never seen such speed! The other kages thought._

The kages started attacking the cunning silver haired man who dodged all their attacks easily. He back-flipped slyly out of the building, dodging a massive fireball that was blasted at him. A short subby nosed man was about to punch him from behind in mid-air but he turned around before the hit came and shot a blast of dark chakra towards the man.

The tsuchikage expected a hit but nothing came. The yondaime hokage had managed to teleport in time to get the man out of the way.

"**Grrrr… saving others will only shorten your own lifespan!" Kakashi shouted angrily as his hands charged with dark chakra that hissed viciously. Kakashi was about to attack his former sensei when suddenly another massive fireball was shot at him. He pushed his fist of dark chakra destroying the fireball completely.**

The mizukage jumped at him but Kakashi disappeared and reappeared right behind her sending a kick that sent her flying. Tsunade punched her fist into the ground sending the rocks flying in the air as she puched each one of them towards Kakashi. Her face was serious but yet saddened. Was this really the ninja she knew? Gaara's sand pummelled towards Kakashi who sent a burst of dark flames that destroyed the sand.

Kakashi dodged each and every one of their attacks easily. Kakashi was untouched meanwhile the 6 ninja's were exhausted.

"**Is that all? Huhuhu, I knew I shouldn't have put my hopes high! I would love to see Kakashi's face right now…how nice…"**

"WHAT!" The kages were stunned at what the man told them.

"**Some friends you are! You're killing your own comrade for your own selfish sakes yet that idiot Kakashi still wants to protect you from your inevitable fate!" The man charged at them, eyes gleaming with hate. Just as he was about to land a blow on the 5 kages who stood in front of him, a hand placed on his shoulder…**


	23. Chapter 23

Promises 23

"Son…" Sakumo Hatake stood in front of his son who sat emotionlessly on the floor. Hi legs were huddled to his chest and he just stared onto the floor.

Sakumo moved closer towards him and knelt down. "It's not your fault, Kakashi." He hugged the boy tightly. Kakashi was shocked beyond words. It was his fault that the man's wife died and he didn't blame him. He couldn't understand anything, it was too much.

"Everything will be alright." Sakumo said softly and sadly.

"You promise?" Kakashi whimpered.

Sakumo sifted uneasily but said: "I promise."

Years passed and war had erupted between the villages. Kakashi trained hard, after all he was a chunnin and he had to get stronger. One day his father came home and ruffled his son's hair.

"Hey, Kashi. I'm skipping dinner today. I'll be in my room if you need me." Sakumo said indifferently but the small boy could sense something was wrong.

It took Kakashi a while to find out what happened. He was being talked behind his back, people would call him names and compare him to his father. Kakashi always fought for his father but on one life changing day, he saw a body on the floor. Kakashi stood there, he didn't move.

"I shouldn't have trusted you. You lied to me. I hate you…" Kakashi muttered into the stormy night that droned out all sounds. The hate he felt for humans in the past grew twice as strong, but he hated himself for it too.

* * *

"KAKASHI FIGHT IT!" Minato shouted as he shook Kakashi's shoulder. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"**GET YOUR HANDS OF ME! WAAHHHH!" Kakashi's entire body glowed with dark chakra that blasted the man away.**

"MINATO!" Tsunade shouted.

**Maniacal laughter came from the silver haired man. "I HATE ALL OF YOU! DIE!"** He raised his arm into the sky and it darkened completely. Red coloured lightning flashed in the sky. It flashed all about violently, painting a crimson red sky, as dark as the man's eyes were.

"**DIE!"**

* * *

"_Damn you Kuryo!" Kakashi said as he blew a blast of red and white flames from his mouth._

_The dark figure was hit. He fell to the black liquid around him._

"_**KAKASHI….I WILL KILL YOUR FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT!" ACCEPT THAT!" Kuryo kicked Kakashi in the chin sending him up into the air but being held back from the chains around his arms and legs. Kuryo sent puches and kicks to the man who was now on the brink of unconsciousness.**_

_**The man snickered. "I should speed up my plans…"**_

* * *

The red lightning suddenly dispersed. Kakashi's arm fell limp to his side. His mismatched eyes flickered for just a second. The kages saw this and were awestruck.

"KAKASHI!" Tsunade shouted just as the mismatched black and red eyes returned to the cold and evil red ones.

"**Damn you Kakashi! I'll make you hear the screams of your friends!" He charged towards Minato and his fist was nearing the man but was suddenly stopped.**

**The two red eyes widened as they met with two fierce blue orbs.**

"NARUTO!" Naruto's arm was preventing Kakashi from hitting his own sensei.

"Kakashi sensei what's wrong with you!" Naruto shouted towards him. Kakashi just stood and stared angrily at the boy with whiskers on his face. Naruto shuddered under the glare. He had never seen his sensei's face and meeting him like this only made him even more fearful.

"That's not Kakashi! It's Kuryo!" Minato shouted at them.

Kakashi smirked and fangs could be seen. **"SO YOU'VE FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT EH? DOESN'T MATTER, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"**

**Black Chakra whipped Naruto away who poofed. It was a clone.**

**Kuryo teleported away in whips of dark chakra. "I'll play with you later, I have things to attend!"**

Naruto looked at the destruction around him and punched the wall in frustration.

"I'm too late… Kakashi sensei…"

* * *

Ok the italics of kuryo and Kakashi here means that this is taking place in Kakashi's mind, just to clarify that! :P

Who thinks Kakashi fighting with the kages is really cool? I couldn't help myself, the idea kept clawing my head!

NOW on with the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Promise 24

Naruto now stood in front of the five kages along with his father and two team mates. The raikage was having his wound bandaged up by Tsunade.

"humph…" he grunted in annoyance.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke spoke up.

"Tsunade sama, are we really going to kill…" Sakura muttered, she couldn't bear the thought of killing her own sensei.

"There's no way that's gonna happen! I'll drag Kaka-sensei back if I have to!" Narutp began storming out of the room in a huff. Tsunade shouted at the steel headed boy.

"I can't just let Kakashi-sensei go like that!"

"Naruto! Stop it." Minato said as he closed his eyes, his face was solemn.

"!" Naruto was infuriated. He walked up to his father and slammed his fist into the wall.

"How can you say that! He was your student and he's our sensei!" Naruto's blue eyes pierced the same blue ones that stared back at him.

"Kaka-sensei's been there for us! Every time! He's done so much for us! We can't just give up on him! You guys didn't give up on me so why should you guys give up on him!" Naruto started yelling. Minato's face was unreadable.

The tension in the room was unbearable. The blonde's words had made them feel guilty and heavy hearted.

"I didn't say to give up on him." All eyes were wide at Minato's words. Naruto stared at his father who smiled at him. His eyes crinkled up as he said:

"We need to do this together! You can't go alone!"

At this everyone in the room brightened up. There was still hope so why not cling onto it?

"I'm going with you too!" Sakura beamed.

"Hn. What do we do teme?" Sasuke smirked.

"I guess, it's the only way now." The mizukage said as the tsuchikage and kazekage silently agreed with her. Tsunade felt a sense of pride.

"Alright that's the decision! Any oppositions?" All eyes seemed to turn towards the Raikage.

"alright! Alright!" he waved them of sheepishly.

Everyone grinned. They were going to save Kakashi no matter what!

* * *

Kakashi was leaping from tree to tree.

"**Once my plan is in place, no living thing will live to tell the tale!" he smirked.**

"**Kakashi, you'll be screaming for your end by that time…"**

* * *

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he and his friends scattered.

The five Kages, Minato, Sakura and Sasuke were soon following the blond boy. Their spirits were raised and they were going to save their friend.

* * *

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai walked aimlessly on the streets, oblivious to the day's happenings.

"My friends, the power of youth will guide Kakashi back to his senses! There is no need to worry!" Gai gave his good guy pose and his teeth shone. Somehow, the previous night's occurrences had made him even more "youthful". Asuma and Kurenai sighed exasperatedly, but deep inside they were thankful of Gai. Just as they were making their way to the hospital to visit their friend, they bumped into his two team members.

"Oh haiya Gai! Asuma! Kurenai!" The orange goggled boy smiled. The girl next to him smiled as well. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood today, it was as if a renewed beacon of hope had been lighted in everyone's hearts.

Soon, they reached their destination, to their devastation. The entire place was destroyed with debris everywhere.

"What happened here?" Asuma asked a nurse who was busy tending to the evacuated patients.

"There was a sudden blast in room 156, sir. I don't know the details though."

_Room 156? Isn't that…? Kakashi!_

The ninja's struck with the realisation hurried to the site, searching frantically for any sign of their silver haired friend.

"I believe you're looking for the brat?" Jiraiya stated bluntly as he walked towards them.

"Jiraiya?"

"I saw everything." Jiraiya explained what happened to them. The ninja's were shocked.

"This is serious. Hopefully, Naruto will be able to stop whatever Kuryo's planning." Jiraiya spit out Kuryo's name like some kind of poison.

"Then what are we doing here? We need to help them!" Obito shouted. The ninja's stayed quiet but ninja in green added to the statement:

"My eternal rival needs help! We must go right away!"

At this the ninja's brightened up and were ready to go.

"Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, I have a feeling that we'll need all the help we can get. Go get your teams." The toad sannin ordered.

"Hai!" they disappeared in search of their students.

* * *

WHOOOT almost to the climax!

AAAHHH I can imagine in my head! OMG :P spazz lol

Anyways, this chapter sounded a little cheesy to me but I couldn't stand them being so depressive so here's a boost in spirit! Meh..


	25. Chapter 25

Promise 25

A boy in a green jumpsuit jumped and landed in front of a young silver-haired boy. His face showed annoyance towards the black haired boy.

"What do you want now Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"My rival! Let's spar! Today is the day I beat you!" Gai exclaimed.

"Don't waste your time." The boy returned to his shuriken training and landed three shuriken dead on target.

"Come on!" Gai shouted as he waved his arms in the air excitedly.

Kakashi stared at him annoyed of the loud boy. Then he turned his head to see to others.

"Hey Gai, who you bugging now?" a boy chewing on a toothpick asked. He was with a girl with bright red eyes.

"Oh hi Asuma! Hello Kurenai! I'm bugging Kakashi here to spar with me." The two said ninja looked down at the much shorter silver haired boy.

"What are you doing bugging a kid?" Kakashi frowned at this. He hated being called a kid.

"He's my rival! He's a chunnin ya know?"

"That's impossible! A small fry like him couldn't even be genin classed!" Asuma chortled. This went over the line with Kakashi's patience. In seconds Asuma was sprawled and pinned down to the ground with Kakashi on top of him sitting cross legged.

"I'm not a kid. I won't lose to a bunch of genin like you."

"Hey get off him!" Kurenai shrieked at him.

"Tch." Kakashi got off and soon walked off alone into the woods to train alone.

"Jerk!" Asuma shouted.

"Kakashi…" Gai's eyes softened. His friend was always alone.

* * *

Naruto and gang were making speedy progress through the forest. Sasuke was tracking Kakashi with his sharingan.

_At this rate, we'll get to Kakashi in no time! Naruto thought._

Everyone was running at a steady and even pace. The greenery around them was all in a blur, the wind brushed onto their faces as they let off warm breaths into the forest.

* * *

**This is the perfect place for my plans! The centre point of the 5 great lands!**

Kuryo stood in a clearing in the woods. He smirked evilly and began drawing out Kakashi's chakra along with his own. The birds around the area chirped and squawked noisily as they fluttered about, nervous around the sudden spike of dark chakra.

Kuryo began making the necessary hand signs for the first stage of his "plan". He smirked delightedly as Kakashi screamed in the back of his head.

* * *

Sasuke's crimson eyes widened.

"There's a sudden spike of chakra! 5 kilometers away! We should hurry!"

As the distance between them and Kakashi shortened, the ninja's could feel the coldness in the air.

_Is this because of the dark chakra Kuryo is using? It's so cold_… _Kaka-sensei, hang on!_ Naruto thought.

The ninjas quickened their pace, hearts heavy with worry. They passed by animals and other creatures that started coming out of their hidden shelters and were running in their opposite direction. Birds flocked in the thousands and their squawks were ear piercing.

"Faster!"

* * *

The ninja's could only hope that they could stop Kuryo in time.

Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai had gathered their teams. They met up with Jiraiya, Rin and Obito at the village gates. They had alerted the people to evacuate immediately.

"I've alerted the other villages about this. They should be evacuating the citizens as well. I don't know what Kuryo is planning so we need to stay on guard. Clear?"

All the ninja's nodded. But just as they were about to set off, the ground shook and rumbled violently…

* * *

Cliffie! :P short chapter..its almost the end! Read on! Thanx for the reviews guys!


	26. Chapter 26

Promise 26

Thanx for the revies guys! Ok about Sakumo… only some of the dead people got resurrected not all. I didn't add Sakumo coz it would bring up to many unanswered questions to his realisations of Kakashi's past. It'd be too complicated to write and to tell you the truth, I don't really know what to write about Sakumo cause he is hardly ever in the show and his characteristics are almost unknown so I chose not to anyways. I am updating quite fast coz I want to finish this before my holidays are over. Anyways on with the story!

"AHHHH! What the heck is that!" Asuma shouted as rocks flew everywhere. A loud screech broke through the destruction. The ninja's shut their ears as dust flew everywhere.

"That's…!"

* * *

Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing, his palm now on the floor as five lines burst and spread out. Slowly, the ground began to crack more and more and the lines grew longer and longer and in a sudden burst of speed, each line targeted each of the great villages.

**Hehe, look what I have in store for you…**

* * *

Naruto jumped out of the way as the floor cracked.

"What was that?" He asked shocked at the crack that burst in incredible speed.

"It's dark chakra! I can't see what it is but its headed for Konoha!" Sasuke shouted.

"!"

"We've got to stop Kuryo before he executes his plan whatsoever!" Minato shouted as they glided through the forest.

* * *

Gai was stunned at what he saw before him. It was huge!

Its scales were a shiny black, covering its whole body. It had teeth that jut out of its mouth and its nose puffed in a great huff. Two long whiskers waved back and forth. Its eyes were a beautiful bright yellow. Its back fins looked like flames and if it wasn't surrounded by the destruction, Gai would have considered it beautiful.

The dragon seemed to glow with dark chakra and it rose up from the ground, its claws digging into the earth, casting a shadow over a dazed Konoha. No one could process what was happening. The serpent-like dragon opened its wide mouth and roared. The trees and building shook. The people were shaken back to reality and began running frantically for their lives.

The great beast opened its mouth again, this time a dark orb was swirling in its mouth.

"Everyone! Evacuate the citizens and stop this beast!"

The giant ball shot down into the heart of Konoha, buildings, roads, everything was destroyed and sent flying. The memories of the night of the Kyuubi's attack flashed through their minds. People were trapped in rubble, bleeding or dead, utter chaos struck the village.

"This thing's made completely out of chakra!" a young Huuga said as he flung kunais with explosive tags towards the beast. The dragons head turned towards him and it blew a giant fireball of flames. Neji dodged it just in time as more reinforcements came.

All the ninjas tried attacking the giant but to no avail, no attacks seemed to work as the beast continued destroying the village now half destroyed.

* * *

"Stop it right now!" Naruto shouted at the man before him who smirked back at him. There was an evil glint in his two cold eyes.

"**So you managed to catch up? Good, I'll have some fun listening to the sound of your bones crunching and the screams of your pain!" **

Naruto and Kuryo charged at each other. Naruto's arm carried a giant blue orb of chakra whereas Kuryo's was a swirling black.

"**DIE!"**

Dust flew everywhere. The other ninja's stood in shock. Everything happened so quickly. As the dust cleared it revealed a gasping Naruto slammed into the rocks and a man standing nearby, unscathed.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted as he entered his tailed beast mode, now flaring with the kyuubi's chakra.

"C'mon Kurama! Let's drag Kakashi-sensei back to his senses!" Naruto began to stand up wobbly. _**"Heh, I intend to…" The ninetails wanted to beat Kuryo as well, not because of his actions but because of his insane amount of power. A power that once made him a rampaging monster. The beast actually understood the man's insane craze to destroy all of mankind and couldn't help but reflect back on himself.**_

Kuryo growled and charged another fist of chakra. He turned around and faced Naruto, charging straight at him as Naruto had just begun to recover from Kuryo's last attack. A blur of bright blue lightning flashed across Naruto's face. The Raikage had made a smooth attack from the side. Kuryo having to dodge it, was left with no choice but to turn his attack elsewhere.

"You're not doing this alone brat!" The man boomed. Naruto grinned at his saviour and friend.

**Kuryo frowned, his face knitted with anger. "Doing this will make your end more painful boy!" As he shot a fireball from his mouth.**

The ninja's dodged it easily as they leaped out of the way but in mid air, the figure appeared behind Naruto.

"**What good can human's bring but hate into this world?" The man whispered as he kick Naruto by the side. **Naruto tumbled and crashed into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke and the other's leapt into action each sending numerous attacks on the enemy.

"**You said you wanted to save your friend am I right? Then if you want to stop me, wouldn't your friend be sacrificed as well?" **

The ninja's kept silent, as much as they hated to admit, Kuryo was right. In order to save their villages, their homes, they had to kill Kakashi.

"There's no way Kakashi Sensei will be killed! I'm going to bring him back and kick your butt at the same time!" Naruto shouted as he leapt with a giant black ball in his hand.

_Tailed beast ball!_

The swirling mass of chakra smashed onto Kakashi whose red eyes widened.

Rocks, trees and dust flew everywhere. The ninjas coughed as the dust cleared slowly showing the destruction caused by the fight.

A menacing laugh filled the area as the ninja's shuddered in fear…


	27. Chapter 27

Promise 27

There were explosions everywhere as all the ninjas tried stopping the monstrous dragon. It swatted the ninja like a bunch of dolls with its giant tail and long claws.

"_Leaf Whirlwind!" _Gai shouted as he attacked the creature making it hiss in pain. The dragon roared in anger and swatted Gai with its giant claws.

_All our attacks aren't stopping it! What do we do now?_

* * *

"**You think an attack like that will stop me? Who do you think you're going against?" The man laughed insanely, much to the distress of the ninja's. **

**The laughter suddenly stopped and Kuryo looked at them with pure hatred. A frown was on his face. "I sacrificed my own soul for the benefit of humans and this is what I get? Humans are pathetic, they should be eradicated." Kuryo moved for another attack but suddenly flinched tightly gripping his now blood stained right arm.**

**He hissed in anger. "what you're doing is futile, even if you do manage to stop my plans, you cannot kill me after all I exist simply because humans exist as well."**

**Kuryo's left arm now charged with a bright red orb of electricity, and he was preparing to strike Naruto. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN SENSEI'S CHAKRA!" The man charged furiously at the terror stricken blond. His legs were wrapped with dark vine-like chakra.**

"NARUTO!"

* * *

The dragon suddenly wailed in pain as it lashed about, destroying more houses and buildings. Its entire being was melting into a sticky goop of some sort.

"What's happening?" a tired ninja asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Jiraiya replied.

"Whatever's going on, it's dying away! Quick attack it with full strength!" Asuma replied.

Kunai, explosions and all kinds of jutsus landed onto the terrible beast as it tried to defend itself. With one last attempt, what looked like its tongue, now like sticky slime, shot out from its mouth and stuck onto several shinobi. They struggled in its death grip and the beast flung its head, throwing them helplessly around.

* * *

Naruto expected a hit but nothing came. Instead the enemy figure before him was suddenly kneeling on the floor. He was clutching his head and looked as if he was in a great pain.

"WARGGGHHH! Get outta my head!" The ninja's were shocked to hear the voice of Hatake Kakashi coming from the shivering ninja.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

"_I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Kakashi shouted into the dark abyss as red and white chakra flared through his entire body, breaking the shackles that bound him. _

_Kuryo stood and snarled venomously as Kakashi stood up slowly, eyes glowing with anger. _

"_**Damn you Kakashi!"**_

_Both men charged at each other, kicks and punches were thrown at each other in graceful swift movements. Kuryo sent a large whip of dark chakra that bound onto Kakashi's leg and hurtled him back and forth, slamming onto the cold ground. Kakashi recovered quickly and pulled out his kunai, slicing at the dark whips of chakra as theu melted away._

_Suddenly, a black ball of flames burst behind Kakashi, sending him flying. Kakashi spun around and made the hand seals and blew a gust of white and red, a wolf leaping towards Kuryo's body. Kuryo charged his fist with dark chakra and smashed into the wolf's face, destroying it completely. Kakashi appeared behind him and landed a kick onto his back, sending the man tumbling about._

_With speeds unimaginable, Kakashi appeared next to the tumbling man again, eager to punch him only to find his punches blocked. The two stood there, piercing gazes were exchanged. Both leapt away._

_**Kuro no Kakyu! Great black Fireball!**_

_Byakurō no hauru__! White wolf's howl!_

_Black and white collided and a bright light flashed, blinding the two people._

* * *

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto shouted as the man began screaming in pain. His hand was covering his mouth as he started coughing violently.

After a few tense moments Kakashi's head tilted back and a black mist smoked out of Kakashi's mouth.

* * *

The black dragon roared again as its entire form melted and collapsed onto the ground in a great heap.

The ninja's exclaimed their victory against the great beast.

"Yeah!" we beat that big lizard!" Obito exclaimed.

The ninjas cheered in victory but as they looked around, it became clear. The village was badly destroyed. There were people lying on the floor or underneath the rubble unmoving. The ninja's moved hastily to aid their comrades. All they could do was hope that the people would survive and that their friends managed to stop the evil man Kuryo.

* * *

Oh my gawd…I love the fight scene between Kuryo and Kakashi! I think I should have made it longer though with the two being so powerful I'm sure the fight would last much longer… nvm then..ooh what happens next? Hehehe oh and the fight is taking inside Kakashi's head, that's the reason he is clutching his head etc.

Thanx for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Promise 28

Wow! Chapter 28! I've never written so quickly before! Hee hee I'm getting excited for the last few chapters! I can see it in my head! Ok let's continue…

* * *

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" a boy in orange goggles was running to meet with his team mates.

He tripped on a tree root and landed flat on his face. He looked up to see a silver haired boy casting a shadow over him. "You're late." He said bluntly.

The boy sent him a hateful glare, his black eyes full of resentment towards the boy sprawled on the floor. "idiot. You broke the rules."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! There was this old lady on the way and I had to help her!" Obito snapped back.

"Doesn't matter. You're 1 hour late and you're wasting more of my time."

"that's enough Kakashi! Obito, next time arrive on time. Now can we start the mission?" Minato lectured. His blue eyes focused on his students. He could sense a cold hate emitting from the young silver-haired in front of him, not just towards Obito but to him and all the others as well.

He sighed inwardly and started briefing them on their mission. Little did they know that today was going to be the day that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Kakashi stood at the memorial stone, staring at the name of his friend engraved on the rock. The same confusion and guilt he felt towards his deceased mother came back to taunt him.

_Why is his name on this rock? It should be me! I was a jerk! If only I had gone with him his name wouldn't have been here!_

Kakashi collapsed to his knees as the rain poured and drenched him cold to the bone.

_If there's anything I can do, I'll protect my friends, even if it costs my life! I won't break anymore promises!_

* * *

Kakashi knelt on the floor panting heavily. All worried eyes were on him. He felt exhausted but managed to calm his heart down. He lifted his head towards his blond student whose eyes looked as if they would burst into tears immediately. Kakashi didn't know what to say so he gave his well-known but lame excuses to start with.

"Gomen gomen, sorry I'm late, you see I got trapped inside my own head." as he started to scratch the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his neck and tightened, pulling him to a deep embrace. His eyes softened as he saw his students face streaked with tears of relief.

"Kakashi sensei!" the boy shouted as he hugged his sensei even tighter. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his student.

All the other ninja's felt tears well up in their eyes as they saw this heart-warming moment. Kakashi was back.

Just then, Kuryo appeared to be returning to his original ghastly shape.

"**It's not over yet!" The figure's mouth suddenly flared a dark beam into the sky. His nostrils and eyes now flashed the same dark beam.**

Kakashi's face turned serious again, he pushed Naruto off him slowly and was preparing for and attack.

"**I MIGHT NOT HAVE ALL YOUR CHAKRA KAKASHI, BUT I MANAGED TO STEAL SOME!" Kuryo laughed maniacally as his entire figure convulsed violently.**

Kakashi's eyes widened at what was happening before him. It was a nightmare he had to relive all over again.

* * *

The sky darkened with clouds, lightning flashed across the sky. The sun could not be seen and the wind blew at a startling speed.

A bright beam of dark chakra shot into the sky. All the ninja's could only hope that their friends would be able to stop Kuryo's madness.

* * *

This chappie is so sweet and dark at the same time! hehe…:P what's kuryo planning?

All in the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

Promise 29

**Kakashi leaned his back onto the KIA stone. His eyes were solemn as he stared into the glittering sky.**

**"Obito, I broke your promise, Rin and Sensei they're with you now…I'm so sorry..." Kakashi's continued his gaze.**

**A white haired man spied on him in the treetops nearby. I could be easily seen that the man before him was not looking at anything but only the past, his regrets and failures. The white man sighed deeply as he looked at the man who took every solo S-ranked mission, becoming a deadly assassin behind the mask unfazed by emotions but was stripped of all chances to hide his emotions at the memorial stone.**

**The teen was bleeding profusely, a gaping wound in his abdomen. The man was both emotionally and physically tired. He seemed so vulnerable at the stone as his body lay limp, his mind submerged in the past, unable to move on.**

**Jiraiya made his way to the teen and lifted the skinny limp frame to the hospital. _Sakumo, if there's anything, pray that your son moves on and starts understanding that he doesn't need to be alone…_**

* * *

Jiraiya looked up into the darkened sky. The wind had picked up speed and the dust began swirling all around.

_Kakashi…_

* * *

Kakashi stared at the insane man before him. The sky above him swirled and howled, the creature that changed his life forever was back and hungry for the souls of the living.

The giant black vortex rumbled in the sky. It was much stronger and larger than the one when Kakashi fought alongside Hikuryo.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW? STOP ME OR THE VORTEX! EITHER WAY EVERYONE WILL DIE!"**

Kakashi's eyes turned serious. His eyebrows knitted together and a frown was on his face. Never had Naruto seen his sensei this tense. The atmosphere was suffocating; there was silence between the ninjas as the lightning flashed bright red across the sky. Naruto couldn't stand the pressure, it was worse than the fight with the masked man, the enemy before him seemed unstoppable.

"Naruto…" Kakashi mumbled. Naruto's gaze went from the enemy to his sensei once more. Kakashi turned to him and gave his signature eye smile. "Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life." Naruto was stunned as his head began registering the words.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto shouted but his sensei had teleported away.

* * *

The ninjas in Konoha and the other villages stared at the growing and howling black hole. It began drawing in everything from trees to rocks, to mountains that broke off slowly, vanishing into to the dark pit that swallowed and crushed everything

Was this their last day to live?

* * *

**Kakashi woke up to the smell of medicine and was greeted by the same despised white ceiling.**

**_Oh great, I'm here again…_**

**"You're up brat…" The toad sannin stood at the window as he waved and grinned at the copy ninja.**

**"Jiraiya-sama…" Kakashi struggled to get up but flinched and fell back to his bed groaning and cursing.**

**"Hey hey, easy, you've been out cold for 3 days now, Tsunade was worried like hell." Jiraiya shuddered as an angry Tsunade shouted at him to deaf after seeing the state Kakashi was in. he jumped in through the window and stood beside**

**Jiraiya looked at the man whose face was hidden behind the bed sheets. _You've been hiding your pain for so long Kakashi… Why won't you let people help you?_**

**As if reading his thoughts Kakashi glared at the sannin, _because every time I do they die and it's always my fault! I shouldn't be alive at all! I'm weak! I'm useless! I can't even keep my promises…_**

**Jiraiya sensed the twitch in Kakashi's eye and knew the answer, he sighed and looked away, seeing Kakashi made him feel like he was dealing with a much younger and immature Sakumo.**

**"Kakashi, you've got to stop taking those missions, it's killing you slowly…"**

**"…"**

**"Minato, Obito and Rin wouldn't want to see you do this."**

**"…"**

**"You made a promise to them that you would make them proud didn't you? Stop trying to kill yourself and start fulfilling those promises! Just let us help! Everything will be fine!"**

**"I never chose to make those promises! It's their fault they trusted me with them! I don't know why they trusted me! I can't keep a single one of them! Don't tell me it's alright!"**

**Jiraiya was taken aback at the teen's harsh words. He didn't know what to say. He had nothing left to say. He turned and left, Kakashi lay there contemplating.**

**_Please, Kakashi, save yourself, if not for yourself at least for me, for Tsunade and all of your friends. It hurts seeing you like this, we'll always be there to help you…_**

**Years later, Kakashi was a jounin resigned from ANBU. He was now a teacher, and now with a pink, blond and black haired genin as his student's he couldn't have felt any prouder. He looked at the memorial stone and told of his day's adventures with the young genin.**

**Just as he was about to say goodbye a man appeared behind him.**

**"You're late Kakashi. They're waiting for you." Jiraiya said as he put his hand on his shoulder.**

**Kakashi gave him an eye smile and walked towards the direction of the training grounds to meet his team, his new family that had given him hope.**

**"Thank you Jiraiya."**

* * *

_Omg Kakashi has such a sad past, I feel like crying now….haha kidding I'm not so over reactive.._

_WOOHOOO almost to the end!_

_Thanx for the great reviews guys!_


	30. Chapter 30

Promise 30

Kakashi looked up. He was up on a mountain, looking down to see the smoke and dust that came from Konoha.

His hands fingered the kunai in his hands.

_Seibaha no Tada! _

The kunai burst into a bright light and became a black coloured scythe that's blade burned with red, white and black flames. An intricate semi-circular pattern was on the blade as red ribbon strips blew in the wind.

Kakashi's hair blew in the wind. His gaze fell to the stunned ninjas below him.

* * *

"**Come out you coward!" Kuryo looked around. Angry that the person he wanted to kill the most was gone.**

Naruto panicked. Where did his sensei go? All the ninja's were shaken too. Suddenly, a flash of silver appeared out of nowhere.

Kuryo's arms blocked the giant scythe from coming down on him. The two men stood as the impact blasted the ninja away from the site.

"WAHHH!" Naruto flew helplessly towards the group of kages, his friends and his father.

Kuryo quickly jumped away as Kakashi blew a giant fireball at him. Kuryo made the hand seals for a fire ball as well. The two great fireballs clashed and burst into a bright explosion that boomed across the land.

Kakashi leapt out of the smoke and immediately charged his arm with red coloured electricity.

_Aka raiju! Red lightning beast technique!_

A red lightining wolf leapt and ran at Kuryo in a zig-zag pattern.

_Kokujū no kansei! Black beast roar._

A black coloured serpent like monster with horns and large teeth charged towards the red wolf mouth gaping wide. It swallowed Kakashi's attack and disintegrated completely. Kakashi grit his teeth in frustration as his scythe collided with Kuryos fists again.

The two stood facing each other. Kakashi's scythe firmly gripped in his right hand. Kuryo's armed extended and became alarmingly sharp like daggers.

"**It seems that we're evenly matched… no matter, my dark vortex will eradicate all of you!" he shouted as a ghostly chakra enveloped him in some sort of armour.**

_**KuryoHeishi no Katchu! Dark soldiers armour! Thousand dead souls!**_

_**The dark chakra formed a skeleton figure with horns and within its eyes were full of screaming dead souls and ghouls. It was in the shape of the upper half of a man, much like Susano but much colder. Kuryo laughed in insanity as the dead souls clawed onto him and he became part of the giant glowing mass of chakra.**_

Kakashi's eyes were wide. _He's using all the power of the dead souls trapped within him to attack me!_

Kakashi gripped his scythe tighter than before and replied coolly.

"Seems like I need to take it up a notch."

_Yaju no Katchu! Beasts cloak! Spirit of ookami!_

A bright red and white chakra engulfed Kakashi as the shape of a wolf burning with chakra snarled viciously.

Kakashi raised his scythe and the wolf's head lifted and widened into a howl.

_Hauru no Seishin! Howl of the spirits!_

Bright light burst from the wolf's jaws and headed towards Kuryo. The dark armour deflected it easily.

The dark figure laughed maniacally as its arms lifted and its fingers extended into a whip like state, binding the wolf's legs and slightly choking the wolf, a glowing mass of chakra.

Kakashi grimaced as he was being pulled closer, closer to the screams of the souls that couldn't move on.

"You've been cursed, shackled to the bounds of hate and evil. You've done so much to save the humans…"

The figure only laughed: "**I cannot be saved! There is nothing you can do! How will you keep your promise to Hikuryo if I am not killed?"**

"…"

Kakashi closed his eyes and made several hand signs.

_Hikuryo no Ryokotsu! Black fire! Black Dragon's skeleton!_

A black dragon's skull suddenly appeared on the wolf's head and looked like armour. It's back bone was also armoured by black rib bones and back bones, it covered the entire wolf's body.

"This was Hikuryo's gift to me, a chance to see the future through its perils. The black dragons willf of fire!"

The wolf's howl was ten times stronger and blasted at Kuryo. The dark ghostly skeleton shrieked, the cries of the departed. The dark skeleton disintergrated completely, leaving a black puddle bubbling on the floor.

The wolf disappeared as well, leaving an exhausted Kakashi kneeling on the floor.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" the ninja's raced towards the man who received hugs from his three students, even Sasuke. The kages smiled at the sight and breathed a sigh of relief but a loud boom echoed through the sky. The vortex was destroying everything; all five of the villages were experiencing the same devastation.

Kakashi managed to get out of his student's death grips and a stern look was on his face. He walked closer to where a tornado had formed from the vortex. He stood in front of the worried ninja's who looked at him from the back.

"Kakashi…" they whispered. Kakashi turned around to see the worried gazes they shot at him. He gave a sad smile. "I won't break my promises any longer." With that he leapt into the sky.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

Jiraiya, Obito, Rin, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were making their way towards the black vortex. They had left the three ninja teams to take care of the situation in Konoha at hand.

Just then a flash of silver appeared near the black swirling monster. It was a blur of red and white chakra but it was clearly the figure of a wolf. It's silver mane flowed with the wind. It's white fur was hinted with red and it looked beautiful. The figure neared the heart of the black hole and swung the scythe in it's mouth.

A bright light flashed across the sky… the black vortex was gone, so was the wolf.

* * *

Whooopy! The next chapter will be the last one! Ahhhhh can't wait for tomowrrow to write it!

Ok, the white wolf is Kakashi! He turned into his true demon form ok? Here I drew a pic of a wolf that looks like what I described but is NOT Kakashi, just similar that's why it doesn't have the sharingan. Its name is Tadashi and as you can see there it has a scythe that is the one I'm talking about in the story. Here is the link

.com/art/Tadashi-Growl-290740991


	31. Chapter 31

Promise 31

"OI! OI! Where's Kaka-sensei? He's three hours late!" Naruto shouted annoyed.

"Shut up baka!" Sakura's fist collided onto Naruto's head.

"OUCH!"

"hn." Sasuke crossed his arms as he leaned against the railing.

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and gave them an eye-smile. "You see there was a black cat on the way so I had to take another route…"

"STOP IT WITH YOUR LIES AND EXCUSES!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at their sensei who eye-smiled at them and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Whatever, let's just get started already." Sasuke grunted annoyed at the everyday routine. All the ninja's made their way to the training grounds to spar.

Kakashi walked behind the three genin, deep in thought as he hid his face with his orange coloured book. He smiled as he spied at his students, they were strong and had become a part of his heart. They were his long lost friends and family, the people he truly cared about.

* * *

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto ran to the giant crater that swirled with dust after the great white light shattered the dark sky. His face were streaked with tears.

"no…" He closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"I'm not dead yet Naruto…" Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his sensei leaning against a nearby tree, gasping for breath. His eyelids were half closed and his mouth was slightly open as his chest went up and down, struggling for breath.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto turned towards his chakra depleted sensei.

The sky was bright and blue with the sun shining down on everyone. Kakashi looked up at the sun, it would be the last time and he knew it. He knew of knowledge the others did not…

* * *

Meanwhile the other group of ninjas had arrived at the scene, stunned by the destruction before them.

The first thing they saw was a flash of orange running past them. It happened in slow motion…

Naruto was running to his sensei, time seemed to slow down as he heard someone shout his name. he turned around slowly, his hair getting into his face. He felt his heart beat through his ribs, as the only thing he could hear now was the beating of his vulnerable heart.

The chakra raced towards him, inches from his pale skin, the sun rays made it seem as Naruto was running into an unearthly light, the end just seconds away from silencing the blond boy. Everything went by slowly, time was haunting the boy's anxious nerves as sweat trickled down his face. Was this his last day?

It happened in a flash. Red. Red everywhere. Crimson red liquid splattered everywhere. The warm metallic liquid splashed onto Naruto's face as he collapsed to the back. Blood was on his clothes, his hair, his face. He fell to his back with sudden realisation. The needle-like whip had struck, but the blood was not his.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei! What's under your mask?" a curious blond, pink and raven haired boy asked the tall jounin before him.

"Hm? Oh you want to know?"

The three children nodded eagerly as they let their vivid imagination create pictures of the mysterious man's face. The man's finger slowly went to the corner of his mask, pinching it ever so slightly.

"behind my mask is… another mask!" The three genin stumbled backwards in utter shock.

"WHAT! What the heck was that!" Kakashi rubbed his head and gave a sheepish grin. These kids were cheeky but they were his family.

* * *

A sharp whip of chakra pierced from his back through his stomach. It felt cold against his warm life giving liquid. His shaky hands held onto the dark matter. His face was contorted in pain. He coughed out the metallic liquid that trickled down the edges of his mouth as his eyes looked worriedly at his student before him.

"are you ok?" he managed to choke out. The stunned teen was sprawled on his back, mouth wide open with sheer shock. "Naruto…"

"Se..sen…sei!" the boy stuttered as he saw what his sensei had done. He was too startled to moved, too afraid. He was shivering in fright as he blinked hard, not wanting to believe the scene before him.

Kakashi gave his student his eye smile trying his best to reassure his student but just then a dark shadow enveloped around the two. It screeched, not being able to utter proper words or sentences, howling in anger and sorrow, mixed and mangled emotions.

The ninja's cried out as the dark chakra engulfed Kakashi and Naruto, preventing anyone from helping them. They could see what had happened to the ninja's before them. A feeling of sheer helplessness washed over them as they banged the black coloured walls of Chakra.

"KAKASHI! NARUTO!"

"_I promise you Hikuryo! I won't let your will of fire die away!" Kakashi sobbed in front of the stone smeared with his own blood._

"_I won't fail you Obito, Rin, Sensei! I'll protect the villagers with my life!" He placed his hand on the memorial stone as his blood trickled down the obsidian stone._

"_I will die to protect you!" Kakashi looked at his students with a soul piercing gaze._

Kakashi's eyes turned to the growing ghastly chakra behind him. His lips moved slightly as he whispered.

"I made a promise, a promise that was the only reason I lived… but I finally understood a reason to why I continue living… I live so that the next generation can continue the will of fire… bring peace to the land…"

"you were once human… you were engulfed with hate, evil and sadness…you're like me, we both shared the same fate… but I had friends, you did not… therefore…"

Kakashi flinched as the ghastly figure moved a little as if it understood Kakashi's words and was shocked.

"therefore… with the cost of my soul… I will free you from your pains!"

Kakashi's hands weaved a seal, blood trickled and dripped down his hands.

_Rei no kaihō! Liberation of the spirits!_

_Forgive me… Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sensei, Obito, Rin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Father, Mother, Hikuryo… _

_I won't be able to join you in the afterlife…_

* * *

A bright white light flashed in the sky. The trees disappeared, the grass, the debris, everything. It was all gone. A faint white mist smoked up into the sky. Memories.

Kakashi's happy memories were being played in the sky.

"_c'mon Kakashi! I managed to steal some Ramen from the two legged ones!" a small boy with black hair ran up to Kakashi holding a steaming bowl of ramen. He grinned at him cheekily._

"_C'mon I'll share! I'll get more on the next heist! I am Hikuryo the great black dragon after all!"_

_####_

"_Kakashi! Get over here! What are you doing with your father's clothes?" a woman started chasing a three year old boy around the house as he ran about in an oversized jounin vest._

_A man with a ponytail smirked at the sight. _

"_Sakumo! Wipe that grin off your face! Get your own son under control! NOW!" Kakashi leapt over the sofa, under the table and began laughing victoriously, the green jounin vest hanging loosely on him._

_####_

"_What do you think you're doing brat! Come back here!" Tsunade shouted and chased the 4 year old as he bolted out of the room with Tsunade's sake bottles._

_He dashed towards the white haired sannin as the man began grabbing the bottles and throwing them into the trashcan._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING JIRAIYA!" Tsunade landed a punch that sent him flying into the wall and her other hand yanked a scrambling Kakashi by the collar, lifting him up to her face._

_He grinned mischievously as he blushed in embarrassment. "HEHE…Tsunade…go easy on the kid…he's still young ya know?" Jiraiya stuttered. "Anyways you should drink less sake, it's bad for you! OOOFF"_

_Kakashi was thrown right towards the sannin and squashed him further onto the concrete wall. _

_####_

"_MINATO SENSEI! You're killing us with these training exercises!" Obito shouted at his lazing Sensei._

"_Hmph." Kakashi dumped the giant bag of bag of dirty laundry that they had picked up around the village._

"_sensei, I'm tired, what's this training for anyways?" Rin asked._

"_Err, you need to brush up on your muscle strength… teamwork is also a serious issue you all need to work on." Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously as he smiled at his student's now giving him death glares._

"_What does this have to do with teamwork?" Kakashi asked._

"_I know! This!" Obito threw a pile of dirty clothes at their sensei. Kakashi soon followed suit. Dirty clothes soon flew back and for the through the sky._

"_HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK TO WORK OR THIS WILL BE THE LAST DAY YOU SEE SUNSHINE!" A man holding a frying pan chased them angrily as the four ninjas ran for their lives covered in all kinds of clothing._

_####_

"_MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS THE BEST!" a drunken ninja in a green jumpsuit exclaimed as he chiked a silver haired teen._

"_Ya know Kakashi, you should get a girlfriend soon or it'll be too late!" A drunk Asuma said as he spilt his drink and his head fell flat onto the floor._

"_Ya Ya! Let the springtime of youth blossom in a lover's heart!" Gai shouted as he sprawled over Kakashi, the smell of alcohol making Kakashi puke._

"_Hey Kakashi, whats under your mask?" A boozed Kurenai pointed at him as her body waved shakily, ready to collapse any second._

"_LET's FIND OUT!" Asuma, Gai and Kurenai started yanking and pulling at Kakashi who was scrambling underneath all three of them._

"_GET OFF ME! HELP!"_

_Kakashi had a good laugh that time as he hobbled with the three ninja's arms around his shoulders as they walked through the dark alleyways._

_####_

"_KAKASHI SENSEI is always late!" Naruto shouted._

"_Shut up baka! Maybe he's doing something important!" Sakura shouted at the blond._

"_Well, I don't wanna stand here waiting all day! Let's go find him."_

_All three ninjas searched high and low. The sky darkened and rain started to pour soaking them wet and making them shiver in the cold._

"_Where is he?"Naruto complained._

_The ninja's thought for a while and finnaly remembered._

"_OF COURSE! THE KIA STONE!" they went over to see a lone man staring at the memorial. His eyes were sad, as if he was reliving his regretful past._

_Naruto without a second thought jumped out from the bushes and shouted._

"_KAKA-SENSEI!" Kakashi turned around as his students bickered again and he felt the pains of the past whisp away as he smiled at his students._

* * *

_Kakashi! Hey Brat! Kashi-kun! My rival! Kakashi Sensei!_

The sounds echoed through the sky as it glittered brightly. The ninjas stared at the memories with Kakashi, they were his closest friends, people who had been engraved onto his heart forever. Tears flowed down their cheeks.

_Thank you….for everything... Kakashi whispered one last time as a sad smile was on his face. _With that the bright light engulfed the ninjas once more and the clearing came back in sight. Kuryo and Kakashi were gone.

"Kakashi…"

"Kashi-kun.."

"Rival…."

"Sensei…"

Kakashi was gone.

* * *

All the dead casualties came back to life that day. The wind blew as the ninjas stood in silence, honouring the friend that had died to save them. no words were exchanged as memories continued to flow back to the sad mourning ninjas. Kakashi had fulfilled his promise.

A red ribboned kunai lay by the memorial stone, glistening in the sun as Kakashi's voice still lingered in the air.

_Thank you…_

THE END

* * *

Woohooo the end!

Kakashi died as a hero…*sad* waaahhh…. But I think it was the most noble way for him to die….TT

Actually the ending was foreshadowed many times in the whole story…. Hehe anyways, Thanx for reading this story!

KAKASHI's LEGACY LIVES ON!

**THERES A SEQUEL! SECRETS OF THE PAST!**


End file.
